Realistic Decisions
by ScarlettMusic
Summary: Chloe has some realistic decisions to make about the men in her life. Lets just hope she makes them before the men change their minds. Who will she choose? Alek or Brian? The decision may have become a lot easier when Alek knocks on her front door.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

"Alek?" He was standing just bellow my front porch steps. He turned his head at the call of his name. The moonlight was shining upon his face slightly revealing the already fading bruises of today's almost disaster. "What's wrong?" I asked as I walked down the stairs to stand at his level. I could hear almost every breath, something wasn't right. I bet its bad news, it always seems to be bad news when it comes to Alek, and he wasn't looking at me, which wasn't a good sign. "Are you ok?" I could feel my heartbeat getting quicker as he turned to look at me, something was terribly wrong I could just feel it, but why did he ring my doorbell? Normally it's a quick visit to my bedroom in times of alarm. Alek took a step towards me, towering over me as he normally does. He looked scared? Unsure? I could see him searching my face; probably contemplating whether or not he was actually going to tell me what was going on.

He was intently staring at me now with his brown eyes. "We belong together" And with those words he closed the final inches between us. He placed his hands around my waist dragging me to him, as he lightly pressed his lips against mine. I could feel the desire in his touch as I broke our embrace. He was still resting his hand around my waist as he was searching my face, waiting for my reaction. As I stared at him our moments together replayed through my mind. He was always there for me, sure he was a cocky arrogant ass sometimes but he had always meant well. And the kiss felt, somehow…right. I moved my head slowly towards his, rising up onto my tiptoes to try and shorten the height distance. Wrapping my arms around his neck I dragged him closer to me so that I could place my lips to his. Our lips began to move against each other's and yet the pressure remained soft, almost careful. I heard the front door click open, but it didn't bother me. I was trying to hold onto this moment for as long as I could.

"Erkhm" I quickly jumped apart from Alek as I heard my mom's voice. She was standing and the top of the stairs, hands on her hips with one raised eyebrow.

"Mom.." I scratched my head trying to smile. "You remember Alek.." I pointed towards Alek who gave one of his annoying smirks and a slight wave.

"mm…I do" she started. I could see by the expression on her face that whatever was going on out the front of her house was now for all intent and purposes…over.

"Well I think that's my cue to leave" Alek mentioned, most likely coming to the same conclusion of my mom's facial expression. He gave me a sly wink and then began to walk down my darkened street. I turned to face my mom again after watching him leave. She still had her hands on her hips, this wasn't going to be good. Mother Meredith motioned her head towards the house before walking in, leaving the door open.

I sighed. "Here we go" I said to myself. Shutting the front door behind me was no easy task. Butterflies were throwing some kind of party in my stomach as I walked into the living room scanning my surroundings in need of a quick escape. Mom looked at me and patted the seat next to her on our couch.

"Soo.." I started as I sat down "It was rather cold outside, maybe I should turn the heating up" I began to get up.

"Sit down" my mom said rather gently. She sighed. "What is going on with you chloe?" she was giving me her concerned look, I hate that look!

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked rather slowly, furrowing my brows.

"One minute you tell me that you like Brian but then I find another boy in your bed" she was motioning to the front door "you come up with strange excuses to why you are home late or why you have to leave suddenly" she paused "what is going on with you? Are you in some sort of trouble? Are you just rebelling? Are you mixed up in some weird love triangle?"

"Ok mum ill just stop you right there." I held up my hands in a fake defence. "I'm just dealing with a few things at the moment, which I would like to keep personal for the time being." I added quickly "I know my behaviour looks kind of strange, and that your worried, but honestly I'm fine." I placed my hand on hers, giving her a reassuring look. My mom placed her arms around me, and dragged me into a long hug. I felt safe in her arms, I always had. Despite the events of earlier that evening with the stuff to do with my dad, I felt reassured that everything was going to be ok. She pulled away slightly to stare at me.

"So what is all of this boy drama?" She was back to her normal self again.

"No drama" I said with a slight shrug.

"Oh yes there is" She was nodding "Brian…bed guy? You my daughter are having some boy drama"

"Its Alek…and no drama…scouts honour"

"Then what was the all to obvious display of affection out the front of our house, when I know you like Brian." Mom leaned back into the couch resting her hands on her curled up thighs.

"I don't know" I pulled my legs up on the couch and turned to face her "its just that Brian and I just…don't see a…well..hrmm…I just don't see Brian and I every progressing past the friend stage. And its all hard because he wants to, and Im not sure, and now there is Alek, and…im rambling again aren't I?" I raised my left eyebrow. My mom nodded and smiled.

"Ok, ok. I think your old enough now that I'm not going to pry into your life." I thought she was going to give me advice about my problems not a, you can figure this out for yourself speech. "But you need to get your feelings sorted, because I can see that these two guys clearly are interested in you..but you don't want to string any of them along" I nodded in somewhat of agreement.

"I think Brian is out of the picture" I began

"But does that mean that bed guy.."

"Alek." I piped in.

She sighed "Alek…is a consolation?" I hadn't thought about it like that. After our kiss, all of ten minutes ago, I have been thinking that it made sense for us to be together right? Im Mai…He's Mai…there is no worries. And with Brian it was just too complicated. I was starting to feel something for Alek, im sure of it. I started to question whether these feelings had been there all along, but maybe were never an option or maybe my thoughts were previously occupied.

"You have your serious thinking face on" mom interrupted my thoughts "it's a good thing"

I exhaled slowly. "I think I need some sleep."

"Yes that's a good idea" I kissed my mom on the cheek and was half way up the stairs when she spoke to me again "Just don't stay up too late talking to Amy" I turned and smiled at her. She knows me to well.

**I'm very interested in reading what you think about my story, so write a review **** I tried to take the end of the episode 'Dogs of War' and put my own twist on where I saw the show heading if Alek and Chloe remained together – as I'm sure most of us Chalek fans agree, they are destined to be together. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

I had to remove my phone from my ear before Amy's ear splitting squeal burst an eardrum.

"Oh…my…Gosh!" she exclaimed. I could just imagine her jumping up and down with excitement on the other end. "I knew he liked you, it was all over his face..and the way he stared at you…and hated Brian!" she started squealing again.

"Amy!..Amy!" I was trying to interrupt her.

"And now we can double date...oh it is going to be so exciting...and Paul, oh my gosh Paul! Is going to just die inside when he hears the news!"

"No, no, no" I was shaking my head, "I'm not sure if the whole double date thing is going to happen?"

There was silence on the other end of the telephone. "How come Chloe?" she asked in her 'serious Amy voice.'

"I just…I don't know" I paused "Mom was worried that I might be…settling." I layed back against my beds headrest.

"Settling?"

"You know..." She wasn't getting it. "Because since I can't be with Brian I am settling for Alek…" She got it.

"hrmm…well you said you kissed him back right?" she began to talk slowly.

"yeah"

"And so you must have feelings for him…right?"

"Yeeeaaah" I slowly dragged out the word.

"Then I don't see the problem. I mean do you still like Brian?"

"yes of course I do!" I stated rather bluntly.

"ok ok, and what about Alek…do you like him too?" I thought back to when our lips first touched and the excitement and wonder that I felt. It felt surreal and ever since the moment drifts in and out of my conscious every few seconds like a hazed dream.

"Yes" I finally said.

"Shit! You have a serious dilemma going on here!"

"Yes I know!" I sort of shouted with a slight laugh. "What should I do, Amy?"

"Maybe you should just hang out with Alek…just the two of you? And do something normal…not Mai related" I was nodding in agreement. "Chloe? You still there"

"Sorry, yes. That's sounds like a plan."

"Ok. And then you can see if your feelings change or if you feel like you are somewhat cheating on Brian with Alek"

"But Brian and I aren't dating?"

"Yes, but he told you he was falling in love with you Chloe. That's big stuff on the relationship scale. And I know that you cant be with him physically but I'm sure you two can figure something out if you wanted to, I hear cellophane works pretty well to keep the lips separate." Amy smacked her lips.

"I think I just have to give it some thought" I sighed in relief. Amy always knew what to say, even though she was sometimes over dramatic.

"Yes! And give tall, blonde, and britishly handsome a chance" She added before we said our goodbyes. I hung up the phone and lay on my bed with numerous thoughts clouding my senses.

"Tall, blonde and britishly handsome eh? I must say I like the sound of that." I sat up quickly to the sound of Alek's voice. He was standing by my window with a big grin on his face.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me in the least." I said, teasing him slightly. I smiled back at him. I couldn't help my feelings to rush over to where he stood in all his glory and pull him closer to me, so I could be encompassed by his scent. He walked towards me and sat on the edge of his bed. His face was serious, an expression I only every saw when getting warned about some new found impending doom.

"I think we need to talk." He said staring down at his hands for a second before making eye contact with me. I scootched over to sit next to him, on the edge of my bed.

"Now?" I asked with real sincerity in my voice.

"I don't know about you, but I probably wont be getting much sleep to night if I don't talk to you about what happened?" I nodded in agreement. Alek let out large breath. "Look I just…" He began as he tucked a piece of my wild blonde curly hair behind my ear. Alek left his hand lingered on my cheek for a fraction of a second longer before returning his hand to his lap. "I just…well need to..no" he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts "would like to know how your sitting with all of this?"

"Sitting?" I whispered with one eyebrow raised.

"Chloe…" He paused to look at me again. "I'm not good with all of this I like you, you like me kind of stuff, I'm more of a get in get out kind of guy." He started to back peddle once he saw my face "but I don't want to be that kind of guy with you…I want to be your guy." I couldn't help myself. He was being incredibly honest. His words were making me feel like I was glowing inside. Like there was a little ball of light, which had just exploded, and was now seeping out through my skin. I grabbed his head and harshly pressed my lips to his. As I began to move my lips more urgently against his, I could feel Alek press his shoulders lightly into mine so that I lay back on my bed. His legs were rested in between mine and his arms were tensing to keep his body weight off of me. I tried to drag him closer to me. I didn't want to stop this moment for I wasn't sure what I was going to say. Alek rolled over on to his side, dragging me with him. This was better. I pressed my body up close to his as his hand moved to the small of my back. I wrapped my left leg over his legs, inching closer. Alek moved his hand to run up and down my thigh. As I felt his hand creep up to my stomach I knew where it was headed.

"Alek" I said in between catching my breath. We were still entangled and he was staring at me with his intense eyes. They were now green slits and I could see that mine were the same through the reflection in his eyes.

"To quick" he managed. I nodded. We disentangled ourselves, but we were still laying side by side facing each other.

"Did you want to go out on a date with me?" I asked staring up at him. He chuckled.

"What…what is it?" I asked slapping him on the arm.

"Isn't it the guys job to ask the girl out?" he was smiling again.

"This is the 21st century you know, feminism is kicking butt now!" I smiled. "So…do you?" He placed his right arm over me, pulling me closer.

"Yes" and he kissed me softly on the lips. "but I get to plan it. No stupid chick flick or artsey shmansy dinner" I pushed him away slightly.

"Fine." I could feel my face beginning to ache because I was smiling so much.

"Come here" He pulled me closer again before touching his lips to mine. "I bet you don't mind it that I'm a close talker now." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Nope…because now I can do this" I dropped the level of my voice too and kissed him.

**Hey readers **** the more reviews I receive the more likely I am to continue writing. I'm looking forward to your reviews and if you have any suggestions on how the story should continue please share it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

"Shit! Alek we fell asleep!" I was entangled in his arms, nestled on his chest.

"Well I hope that sleep was the only thing that was happening here last night." Mom was standing over us giving me one of her 'where has my good daughter gone?' look. I immediately rolled out of Aleks arms.

"Yes mom…no hanky panky or touchy feeling went on last night." I was pointing to the bed.

"Well now Chloe I don't think that is entirely true." Alek piped in getting off of my bed and running his hand through is hair. My Mom was scowling at me now.

"Not helping!" I whispered to him.

"Mrs. King I am terrible sorry" Alek was moving towards my mother. This isn't going to end well "I snuck in here last night because I needed to talk to Chloe." Mom was giving him one of her 'you are so lying to me right now looks.' "I'm sure you wont believe a word I say, but I would never pressure or harm your daughter into doing anything that she didn't want to." Was he having the sex talk with my mother? "I care for her, and all we did was talk."

"Ok." Mom started "I'm not entirely sure about what the festivities were last night, but…" she paused to look from Alek to me "I don't want this happening again."

"Yes, of course. Never again." I was shaking my head.

"You have five minutes before breakfast is ready. Alek I hope you like French toast." She took one last look at me and then left my room.

"Never again" Alek turned to look at me with one raised eyebrow.

"I meant about finding us in the morning together in the same bed" I said shrugging his comment off.

"Well that's a real downer" he was moving closer to me now "because then I couldn't do this" He leaned his head down and took my lips in his. "Good morning."

"You can do that anytime before 12pm during everyday." I said whilst our faces were only inches apart.

"So I can kiss you everyday now?" He was smiling again.

"We will have to wait and see." I tugged on his hand and dragged him out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Mom had set the table with beautiful sunflowers in the middle. Something was up with her…must be the new boyfriend.

"Who is joining us?" I asked taking a seat in front of some French toast.

"Frank" Mom said with a shrug. I heard Frank's footsteps at the front door before he knocked.

"Ill get it" Alek said rising from his seat next to mine. I shot him a 'don't look' but he just winked at me and walked over to the door. I looked at my mom who was standing by the fry pan with a confused look on her expression. I just shrugged.

"You must be Frank, I'm Alek" I heard Alek say as he closed the front door and ushered Frank in. Frank walked in with a questioning look on his face. He was gorgeous and mom seemed to really like him, I just hope he doesn't end up hurting her. Alek rejoined me at the table while Frank gave a soft kiss to my mom on the cheek before offering to help her finish of breakfast. By the time we were all seated the whole situation seemed incredibly awkward. What was Frank doing here on a Friday morning?

"So…Frank what brings you to our humble abode this morning?" I asked before taking a sip from my orange juice. Frank almost choked on his French toast.

"Umm…well" he started clearing his throat "I thought it would be nice to get to know you better." Frank switched his gaze from me to Alek "and the men in your life" I couldn't help but blush remembering how just moments ago mom had found us entangled on my bed. I bet she had already filled Frank in on the events of this morning.

"Great!" I smiled "I'm glad you are here." Morning conversation was light. Mom started off somewhat scowling at Alek, but as breakfast came to an end she was laughing along with his jokes and smiling in approval when he offered to clear the dishes.

"I'll help" I said standing up to grab Franks plate. Alek and I walked into the kitchen. "You definitely are a people pleaser" I whispered to Alek as we begun to stack the dishwasher.

"What can I say, parents seem to love me" he was grinning again. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh really?"

"mmhmm, they cant seem to escape my charm and gorgeousness" he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him

"Oh, well I find that kind of hard to believe." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Don't try and pretend your not impressed Chloe King, its written all over your face" he brushed my cheek with his right hand.

"I'm pretty sure that you're not going to suffer any form of separation anxiety if Alek doesn't see you again until school" Mom said as she placed the fry pan in the sink.

"Don't" I said to Alek when I saw that he was going to come back with a response which would so not impress my mother at this point in time.

"Ill see you at school" he said to me before kissing me lightly on the cheek. "Thank you again for your hospitality Mrs. King, and it was a pleasure to meet you Frank" He shook Franks hand before leaving.

"He is quite a confident young man" Frank mentioned wearingly.

"No need for any of your concern" I said motioning to Frank and my mother "we are just having fun getting to know each other" I looked towards the front door.

"Well as long as this 'getting to know each other' happens outside of your bedroom I'm all for it" Mom added. I helped to clean up the remainder of the mess from breakfast before jumping into a nice warm shower. I let my hair dry naturally and threw on a loose maroon quarter length top and a denim mini skirt. I put on the small black beaded necklaces I received as a fourteenth birthday present from Amy and grabbed my shoulder bag.

"Have a good day you too!" I said teasingly as I came down the stairs to see Mom and Frank kissing near the stove. They broke apart.

"What time will I be expecting you home?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"Normal time, ill call you if different" I smiled saying goodbye to Frank, then walked out onto my front porch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

"I think I liked you better in your pyjamas" Aleks voice called from behind me.

"Well to bad for you, that will never happen again." I turned to face him; he was awfully close. He tsked at me.

"Don't ever say never Chloe" he took another step towards me "you don't know what that could do to a guy" he ended with a smirk.

"I think you'll be ok" I smiled back. He bent his head so our lips were only inches a part. I could feel warmth radiating off of his body, and the soft scent of Alek was driving me nuts.

"You should try and control your breathing" Alek whispered only millimetres from my lips "people might think I have a strange affect on you" I took the initiative and wrapped my arms around his neck drawing his lips to mine. I could feel the desire building between us but we broke apart as the bell rang.

"See you after school Miss King" Alek said walking away. The first few periods seemed to go by in a haze, for all intents and purposes my thoughts were as far away as you could get from trigonometry and the life of Benjamin Franklin.

"What is this I hear about you kissing tall, blonde, and British, in the hallways this morning?" Amy was grinning widely as she leant against the locker next to mine. I just shrugged.

"Oh come on Chloe" she slapped me on the arm "spill the deat's now" I laughed.

"No deat's Amy" She wasn't smiling now.

"Chloe" she said in her serious voice.

"Hey girls" Paul came to stand next to Amy draping his arm over her shoulders "What's wrong Amy?" His face dropped to serious concerned Paul.

"Miss Chloe here, wont tell me about her make out sesh with Alek this morning" she sounded rather annoyed.

"What! Since when are you interested in Alek?" Paul added.

"Don't look so surprised Paul, I know Amy called you after we hung up last night." I smiled at my two best friends as I closed my locker door. I sighed and took out my phone.

**To: Amy**

_Alek is over there, and I know he is listening in on this conversation with his supersonic Mai hearing. I'll tell you later so we don't boost his ego anymore than necessary._ ** Chloe**

Amy nodded in agreement.

"So any new and interesting superpowers develop?" Paul was asking genuinely excited.

"Nope, same old same old claws and night vision" I said with a shrug.

"You know, you shouldn't pry into Chloe's life like that" Amy piped in. I rolled my eyes. The rest of the day seemed to go by rather quickly. At lunch Alek didn't join us. Which I wasn't expecting him to since he said he would see me after school, but still a girl can hope right? As I walked into the car park I saw Alek leaning against his car surrounded by a gaggle of cheerleaders and basketball jocks. Amy was chattering on about something weird that Paul does when they are making out, when she stopped and dragged me to a hault. "Are you going to go over there?" She asked in a hushed tone whilst pointing her head in Aleks general direction.

"I don't think I have to." I managed with a smile.

"And why not?" Amy said releasing my arm. I pointed over to Alek. He had left his supporting crowd and was walking towards Amy and me. He had his famous smirk sprawled across his face, probably because he knew every ones eyes were on him as he approached us.

"I'd like to take you up on that date now" He started as he stopped in front of me. "If you have other plans I think you'd want to cancel them"

"Oh really?" I responded trying to remain calm. He nodded.

"Ill leave you two alone," Amy said before moving towards her car miming to me to call her later with a big grin on her face. I'm surprised she didn't come back with a condescending remark, as she usually tends to do.

"Is that a yes?" Alek asked with a furrowed brow. I paused…for effect.

"I don't know…I do have a lot of homework" I was teasing him now.

"You would choose homework over me?" His voiced dropped to a whisper.

"I'm considering it" I tried to look like I was thinking. Moments past and I could still see out of the corner of my eye the see of onlookers wondering what we were saying.

"Stop teasing me King and get in my car" He took my hand. "You wont regret it."

**Hey Readers **** I've been getting some really good feedback, which I love! And so thank you! Sorry for the short chapter but I'm going to try and upload a few more by the end of the day. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

I hoped that Alek was tuning my heart rate out of his hearing, because I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it if he could hear how fast it was going, as he lead me through the crowd of cheerleaders and jocks. I tried to ignore some of the girl's snarky comments, but it is super hard with Mai hearing.

"What the hell is he doing with her?" some red headed girl said to another.

"She's probably sleeping with him." Of course they would assume that I was some massive hoe bag because I was caught holding hands with Alek Petrov. That's just high school for you I guess.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked Alek when we were passing through an unfamiliar part of town. The roads seemed unusually quiet. No passing vehicles, chattering pedestrians or even barking dogs.

"Patience" he said taking his right hand off of the stearing wheel to hold mine. He began to rub his thumb across my hand.

"..And then she was never seen again" I mumbled to myself as I stared out the window. It was starting to get dark as Alek parked in front of some old batting cages. I opened my side door but before I got out Alek reached his hand into the car to help me out.

"You know your making it awfully hard to seem like a decent guy" He said to me as he closed the car door behind me.

"I guess that depends on what you define as decent," I suggested as I allowed him to take my hand and walk us into a small wooden building with 'Batter's Up" displayed on the roof. A bell sounded as we walked through the old green door. A smallish balding man wearing a sweat stained Hawaiian shirt was standing behind the counter.

"Alek?" He raised an eyebrow "I haven't seen you here in a while" Alek shrugged.

"I've been busy," he finally mentioned approaching the desk.

"I can see that" the man said motioning to me. I smiled weakly.

"Hi, I'm Chloe" I said with an outstretched hand.

"Biz" he added with a slight nod. His hand was clammy and a little bit chubby, but I wasn't getting any bad empathic vibes so I'm sure he was fine. Biz handed Alek and I two helmets and one bat.

"You can have your pick of cages today Alek, business isn't what it used to be" Biz was motioning out the window to the rows of batting cages. Alek nodded and led me outside.

….

"Are you sure you can see out of that helmet?" Alek chuckled from behind the cages wired fence.

"Of course" I said whilst trying to sit the helmet on my head where it wouldn't invade my vision. I am so going to get hit in the face with a flaming baseball.

"Its all about good timing" Alek added from the sidelines.

"That's easy for you to say Mr. no strikes," he was laughing again.

"Ok…here it comes" Alek put a quarter into the ball machine.

"Thwap!" The ball zoomed past me and hit the wired fence behind me. Come on Chloe! You can beat him. On the next ball I tried stepping into it. The ball made contact with the bat, as it did I jumped with glee. I was laughing.

"Did you see that!" Alek was nodding with an astonished expression.

"I guess you don't need my help then." He added.

"It seems that way, doesn't it" I winked at him, before taking my footing for the next ball.

…..

"You must have played baseball before?" Alek and I were eating our hotdogs in an arcade near the batting cages. "Or at least swung a bat?"

"Nope" I said in between bites. "Never." He sat back in our booth.

"Well you sure kicked my ass," he mentioned throwing his head back slightly.

"I didn't realise it was a competition?" I tried to add sincerely. He moved closer to me so our thighs were touching.

"Don't lie to me King, you knew very well." He smiled "And you are now marvelling in the fact that you beat me." His voice dropped a level as his finger quickly touched my nose.

"Your right…it does feel pretty good" I was smiling widely as I lowered my voice. He was staring at me with his beautiful brown eyes as he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. The beeping sounds of the arcade games drew me out of our moment.

"So am I going to get to beat you in some racing and shooting games?" I asked looking in the direction of the arcade games. "Or has your ego had enough bruising for one day?"

"I'd like to see you try" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the booth. "I must say I'm quite good at the motorcycle racing game over there." He was pointing to two fake motorcycles in front of a large screen.

"Your on" I said running over and placing a coin in the machine to start. I jumped on the motorcycle and waited for Alek to sit on the one next to me.

"Want to raise the stakes?" He asked sitting on the motorcycle.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well what would you like if you win?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"mmm…night off from training" I added confidently. "And what would you like Mr. Petrov…a trophy of some sort?" I finished teasingly. He chuckled.

"Nope" he paused "Ill tell you when I win"

"Hey! That's not fair, I have to know the stakes before I enter the bet."

"That was never apart of the rules." He said with a shrug.

"Three…Two" The game was about to start "One!.." It was incredibly difficult to manoeuvre the motorcycle; I think I crashed maybe three times. When the game was over I hoped off the motorcycle and leant into it.

"So I guess your wanting to claim on that prize then" I said to Alek smugly as he placed his arms around my waist drawing me closer to him. He nodded, before kissing me on the cheek. It was soft, and incredibly unexpected, but more importantly it was nice. When his face returned to look at mine directly I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a cotton candy machine" I took his hand and dragged him over.

"You can be such a little kid sometimes" he said whilst purchasing one.

"I'm not sharing" I said with a wicked smile "I just hope you know that" He took the cotton candy from the vendor

"This ones mine…so" I couldn't help but laugh as he raised it above his head out of my reach.

"Who is being the kid now?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine.

"You shouldn't do that" He said with his eyes still closed.

"mm…and why not" I added in a hushed tone.

"Because it makes me…" he paused.

"Makes you what?" I was getting restless. He gave me one of his infuriating smirks. He sighed.

"It makes me want to give you my cotton candy." His eyes sprung open as I playfully hit him on the arm. We were sharing the cotton candy, walking back to Alek's car when I heard a voice call my name from behind me.

"Chloe?" It was Brian.

"Brian?" I paused "How are you?" My heart was racing but I'm not sure that it is in excitement anymore, rather just nerves.

"I've been good. And you?" He was looking at Alek now, who strangely was remaining quiet throughout this conversation.

"Yeah I've been really good" I smiled softly at him. I could feel his heartbreaking as he looked between Alek and I. Bloody empathic skill!

"Ill see you later then Chloe" he waved slightly before turning and walking away from us.

"Yeah I guess so," I sort of mumbled to myself. What was he doing here, of all places?

"Well that wasn't awkward at all!" Alek mentioned with complete sarcasm dripping from every word as he rocked back and forth on his heels. I narrowed my eyes at him. It seemed though; that what's done is done. There is no way that Brian would ever forgive me now, after I'm sure he now presumes I was lying to him and just didn't want to be his girlfriend. However I'm not sure if I actually care anymore. I mean of course I care about Brian, but I want him to be happy. And he isn't going to be happy with me.

"Your going to get wrinkles if you think so hard" Alek rubbed his finger across my forehead.

"Sorry" I looked where Brian was previously standing 'I guess that put a dampen in the mood"

"Never, the mood is always full of life when I'm with you" he moved closer to me.

"Alek Petrov soft? I never would have guessed" His face dropped. "I know, I know…I guess I just have a knack for destroying the romance."

"Romance?" He playfully raised an eyebrow. "Is that what all the little girls dream about when they go to sleep?"

"Yes" I nodded "That and big foot." I stated bluntly with a sarcastic expression. My lips twirled into a smile.

"I guess that's my que then." Out of the shadows walked the scared man who had cost me one of my lives. Alek defensively moved in front of me pushing me to stand behind him. A low growl escaped from his lips as our claws retracted simultaneously.

"You do have unusually large feet," Alek said to the man. "And such a tiny head…how does your body not topple over?" I felt their presence before I saw them. Slow movements caught my attention from the corner of my eyes. We are surrounded.

**Hey Readers **** not to give much away but lose ends in this chapter will be tied up in the next few chapters. Like why did Alek take Chloe to the old batting cages and arcade for their first date? Why was Brian there? And how did the order know they were there? **

… **Also a thank you to all of the great reviews. Happy reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

"On the count of three…" Alek began in a whisper "Get in the car" he finished through gritted teeth.

"What!" I exclaimed staring at the back of his neck.

"Three!" Alek let go of me and ran to the driver's side. I climbed in as fast as I could, but before I managed to put my seat belt on Alek was already speeding out of the car park smashing into as many members of the order as possible. Hey, we couldn't help it if they tried to 'jump' onto our moving vehicle.

"How did they know where we were?" I asked trying to recover from the shock.

"I should have known" Alek mumbled to himself, as he weaved in and out of traffic.

"Should have known?..Alek slow down!" I had to avert my gaze from the front window; we were so going to crash. And here I was with a really cute boy, experiencing an amazing and date then…dead. The Uniter is going to die via car crash. Greeeeaaaat. He pulled out his phone and pressed button two.

"Oh right, lets just make this whole experience even more safe" he shot be a narrowed glance "don't give me that look, I'm not the one that is ten times over the speed limit talking on their phone." He ignored me.

"Valentina!" his voice was relatively calm despite him breathing heavily. "They ambushed us" He was nodding to whatever Valentina was saying on the other end. She must have been giving him a few instructions because he eventually said ok and hung up the phone. I was trying to check the side mirrors to see if any of the cars seemed to be following us but I think we were safe.

"You have to go into hiding." He finally mentioned wearingly.

"I'm sorry but that necessarily isn't a great possibility for me right now." He was giving me his doom face.

"Its not up for discussion!"

"Well I think it should be!" I slightly shouted at him "What about my mom and Amy and Paul? I have to tell them what is happening….my mom is going to be so pissed"

He sighed. "Call your mom now, say your staying the weekend at Amy's. Then call Amy and tell her that you are fine and not to worry because you have me" He tried to smile, but he couldn't fool me. "And that you will see her as soon as possible." It seemed logical enough.

…..

"Yes Mom, I love you too" I hung up my phone and leant into the car seat.

"Doesn't this all seem a bit over dramatic, I mean we have faced the order before." I had my elbow resting against the window staring out as the green grass turned to snow.

"To you maybe, but I'm your protector so" he took my hand in his and rested them on his thigh "just let me protect you"

"I don't need anyone's protection Alek" I pulled my hand back.

"Well I need to know that you are safe" He parked the car behind an old cottage surrounded by absolutely nothing.

"Welcome to safe house 9361" he said as he opened my door. I refused his hand, which was reaching in to help me out of the car.

"Oh how fantastic, a getaway just the two of us." I clasped my hands together in complete sarcasm. "So how many people are in there waiting for us."

"None" he mentioned as he took a key from under the doormat.

"I see that there is only top security then for the Uniter" I paused to look down at the doormat. "Doormat key…very safe."

"I know that you are angry, and that I haven't explained anything to you but I will." He pushed me inside the little cottage. "Stay here!" He raised his voice "I'm going to get some firewood because there is not central heating."

"Oh hurry back protector, I wouldn't want to die of frostbite. How will I ever survive without your manliness!" I scowled at him as he shut the door. Son of a bitch!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

"What do you mean she got away!" A deep mans voice screamed down the phone line "Twenty members of the order where there, and they just managed to get into their car and drive away!" Silence occurred on the other end while all I could hear was heavy breathing from my infuriated boss.

"It wasn't like that Sir" I paused to see if he would stop me "It was as if he had an exit strategy all along." I was speaking slowly.

"Of course he fucking has an exit strategy! He fucking lived there!" I could here a long sigh on the other end of the line. "Put Biz on." I handed my phone to the chubby little man in the Hawaiian shirt. My head is going to be on the end of a spike by the end of the day.

…

It took twenty minutes for Alek to return with some firewood. In his absence I had tried the hot water in the bath. Cold. I had tried to dust the couch. Pointless. And I had tried to find any amounts of signal in this cottage. No bars. I sat in front of the fire trying to warm up my hands. Alek pulled of his jacket and draped it over my arms.

"I would keep that if I was you" I said handing it back to him "I stole all of the blankets from your bed and placed them on mine." I wasn't looking at him. "It might get awfully chilly over night.

"Well we could always share a bed" I shot him a narrowed glance "or not." He walked over to the windows staring out.

"Finally" I heard him mutter when several minutes had past. I could hear the sound of a vehicle come to a halt outside the front door. The soft knock on the front door made my body go into fight mode, claws and all.

"Its fine" Alek grouchily said to me as he opened the door. I returned to normal. The postman had a quick look at Alek then over his shoulder at me before giving Alek a rather large box. Alek signed for it and thanked him.

"Oo what's in the box today?" I stated with a slight role of the eyes.

"Supplies" He responded whilst ripping the tape with one of his claws. Alek started to pull out a few food supplies and clothing which someone, probably Jasmine, had taken from my house. He lifted out a letter and chucked it to me. On the front scrawled in perfect cursive was _Chloe._ It was from Jasmine clearly.

_Chloe,_

_I know that you must feel frustrated about this whole situation, but it isn't Alek's fault. Mom and the rest of the Mai's are trying to kill as many members of the order as possible so that you may return safely. At the moment it is just too dangerous, and your lives are too precious to spare. _

_Take care, and please don't do anything stupid._

_Jasmine. _

I crumpled the letter and threw it into the fire. The hours seemed to pass by with ease, as I stared into the dancing flames of the fire. My mind was racing. Moving in and out of confused thoughts over the order, Brian and…well Alek.

"You look hungry" Alek placed a bowl of pasta in front of me "eat this."

"Thanks" I managed as my stomach rumbled. Alek let out a slight chuckle as he sat down next to me in front of the fire. I took a mouthful of pasta.

"This is really good!" I exclaimed taking another mouthful.

"Thanks, it's an old Petrov recipe" he was smiling at me. What a beautiful smile. It has come to my attention that I honesty cannot refrain from smiling whenever he smiles. It's weird. He sighed.

"I'm sorry about today" he started, staring at the fire.

"There isn't anything to be sorry about" he frowned "I mean despite the almost possible loss of lives" he relaxed his face "everything was really good up until then."

"Really good?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"mmhmm" I nodded staring down at my pasta. "Unusual, but really good." I smiled at him.

"Unusual?" he was moving closer to me.

"Yeah" I tried to keep my voice even "I mean…I never would have picked you for a batting cage junkie or a gaming nerd." I hit a nerve because his face dropped.

"What did I say?" I moved closer to him and wrested my hand on his arm. "Alek?" I said softly trying to catch his gaze. He turned to look at me for a split second, before smashing his lips to mine. Well there's a way to change the subject.

…..

Of course! How could I have been so stupid! What were they doing there? Why there? Out of all the places in the world, why did I have to find them there?

"Thank you for your service Biz" I could hear my fathers voice through the closed door that led into his study. I knocked softly. A few rustling of papers could be heard through the door.

"You can come in Brian," he sounded angry. I pushed open the door to reveal his lavish office, with darkened wooded furniture and thick curtains. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." I said with a shrug.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" he was staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No.. I just wanted to tell you that I saw mom today" his face dropped as he pursed his lips "and.."

"I don't see why you go and visit her Brian." He placed his hands on his desk as he stood up "she is gone. Its wasted efforts." He was starting to usher me out of the office.

"You may think that!" I began to raise my voice "but sometimes I still need her guidance."

**Hey readers **** hope your still enjoying the story. I'm looking forward to reading your views. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

**Also, please be aware that certain scenes are more of an M rating from now on.**

I could feel the urgency in his kiss as he lay on top of me. He threw our pasta away and I could hear the faint sound of a smash as the bowls hit the floor. His lips began to trail a line down my neck, and I could see the shadow of the fires flames dancing across his skin. His lips lightly brushed against my collarbone, as a sudden jolt of excitement ran through my body. I grabbed his head and pushed his lips against mine again, sucking his lower lip into my mouth. He let out a small moan before bending my right leg beside his body, to run his hand down my outer thigh. In one swift motion Alek had turned over placing me on top. I tucked my hair behind my ears before lowering my head to press my lips against his again. Aleks hands were resting on my lower back, slowly playing with the hem of my shirt. His hands began to make their way up my back under my shirt. His fingertips seemed to light a fire within me with every place he touched. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to a seated position, with my legs on either side of his. Wrapping my arms around his neck I tried to draw him closer as I moved my lips against his. I could feel the hardness of his chest through his shirt, and what I would give to just touch the skin on his broad shoulders. My hands were shaking, there was no doubt, as I released my hands from his neck and started to pull his shirt over his head. I placed my hands at the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head. Thank god I was wearing a decent bra today.

"Lacy" Alek exclaimed with a wicked grin. He fiercely pressed his lips to mine again as he pulled me underneath him. He was rested in between my legs, and his whole body tensed as I trailed my fingers down his back. The feel of his skin against mine was electrifying. Aleks right hand began to move its way up my side to cup my breast. I let out a slight gasp as his hand lightly touched my lacy bra. Alek quickly drew his hand away.

"Too quick?" He asked staring down at me through slitted eyes. I nodded. Alek gave me one last kiss before climbing off of me. I lay there, by the fire, for a few seconds catching my breath. I pulled my shirt back on as Alek lit a few candles around the cottage.

"Its probably best that we get some sleep" Alek mentioned with slight disappointment in his voice. I nodded. We walked to the back of the cottage where a small door leads into the only bedroom. Inside where two single beds, one with a lot of blankets pulled on top.

"You weren't kidding" Alek said giving me a slight nudge. He still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I told you" I smiled wickedly as I walked over to the bed with all of the blankets.

"You know" Alek began as he walked over to me "pure body heat is a better way to keep warm" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well too bad then, that the beds are so tiny"

"I think we could make it work." He said through a devilish smile. Alek pulled back the blankets and hopped into the warm bed. He motioned for me to join him, but I stayed where I was standing.

"No hanky panky" he said with a straight face "scouts honour" I sighed and lay down next to him. I nestled up against his chest as he pulled the blankets over us.

….

"We can't just leave them out there!" I was yelling now at my mother. "There is no way that they are going to be able to survive that long on firewood heat alone!"

"Jasmine! Lower your voice' Valentina was pacing the room of our top floor apartment. "They will be fine. Alek will take good care of her"

"Yes, but he is in love with her mother! It's going to ruin his judgments and make him do something stupid!"

"Maybe" Valentina placed her hands on either side of my shoulders "Or maybe it will be just the thing to keep them both safe." I shrugged off her touch. I was losing the fight, like always. "You need to learn to respect my decisions!"

"Not when your decisions are completely stupid!"

"Jasmine!"

"No! You are giving them no answers, just waiting for them to be found. How are they supposed to protect themselves when they don't know what is going on!"

"And what do you presume I do? Huh! Let Alek worry out of his mind, when he knows that there is nothing he can do at this point." She was glaring at me "This discussion is over Jasmine. Now return to your post!" It may have been childish but I slammed the door as I left.

…..

I awoke to the sweet smell of bacon, drifting through the open door. Pulling one of the many blankets over me I walked into the kitchen.

"I thought bacon would get you up" Alek winked at me as he handed me a plate of eggs and bacon. I smiled and sat down in front of the fire. Alek joined me.

"So any great plans for the day?" I asked in between mouthfuls. Alek shook his head.

"Nope." The light morning sun was shining through the window behind Alek. His strong jaw and piercing eyes were more astounding in such a light.  
>"Well I'm going to take a bath" I stood up and rinsed my dish in the sink. I was almost near the bathroom.<p>

"You know there isn't any hot water right?" Alek was still sitting by the fire as he spoke.

"I guess ill have to do it the old fashion way" I stormed back into the kitchen.

"What not bathe?" Alek was rinsing his plate now.

"No!" I smiled at him, he was joking, "Boiling lots of water." It took me almost an hour to get the bath at a decent level, and even then the water was only look warm. Oh well, ill have to deal. I stripped off and relaxed into the bath. I could feel myself slowly drifting off as the water smoothed over me.

…

"_What do you mean I have to die?" I was shouting at a hooded figure. "Isn't the whole point of having all of these lives is to put them to good use. Not just keel over and die?"_

"_It is what has been written since the dawn of time." The hooded figures voice was incredibly deep. Fires burned buildings all around us; people lay dead in the street. The world had turned pitch black and all I could smell was fear. _

"_I don't care about some rotting piece of parchment! I have died before. Not doing that again." I was in full Mai mode, ready to attack._

"_And when the great battle comes the Uniter will die, never to live again."_

"_Don't quote your scripture bullshit!" A long clawed hand reached out from under the cloak to point at me._

"_It is what it is Chloe King. This is merely a warning, of what is to come."_

…_._

"Chloe! Chloe!" I awoke to Alek's worried face towering over me as he brushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Alek?" I was in his arms on the tiled floor.

"Jesus! You bloody scared me. I didn't get a response when I knocked on the door and then when I come in you looked like you were drowning." Drowning?..shit.

"I'm naked aren't I?" I tried not to get angry at his smirk. "Get out, get out, get out!" I quickly placed my hands over his eyes.

"It's a bit late for that" my cheeks were burning red.

"Just go, and forget what you saw!" I shut the door behind him and sunk to the bathroom floor, burying my face in my hands. Well that sure has knocked getting caught stealing my mom's lipstick as the most embarrassing moment in my life. Hey, what can I say? I've lived a dangerous life up until now.

**Hey Readers **** I hope you are still enjoying reading, as much as I am enjoying writing this story. Write a review to tell me what you think. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

**Also, please be aware that certain scenes are more of an M rating from now on.**

I just know that Alek has my naked body imprinted in his mind. Slowly turning the nob to exit the bathroom I ran across the hall and slammed the bedroom door behind me. Lying on a bed was a pile of my clothes. I quickly pulled some underwear on, a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a big woolly jumper. As I was pulling on my socks there was a knock at the door.

'Can I come in?" Alek sounded rather nervous.

"Sure" He walked in with his hands over his eyes. "Seriously!" I glared at him as he moved his fingers so that one eye was visible. He laughed.

"Your so cute when your angry" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him so I was pressed against every part of him. He cupped my chin with his left hand tilting it up towards him. He was smiling as he lowered his head and placed his lips on mine. We began to move our lips harder against each other, and as I tried to break away Alek would immediately claim them again.

"Alek" I began whilst trying to draw oxygen deep into my lungs. He was leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. "I need to.." It felt so good. "We need to…" I was able to push past him, but before I reached the door he spun me around and pushed me up against the door claiming my lips as his. I felt a slight tug on my thighs so I wrapped my legs around Alek's waist as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed with me on top of him. I laced my fingers through his hair, pulling his head back so I had better access to his lips. Pulling his shirt off was no problem this time, and in seconds we were where we had stopped the night before. I ran my hands over his rock hard chest, as he let out a soft moan. He pulled me underneath him, so that his legs were resting in between mine. Slowly I placed my hands on the tops of his jeans and un-did the top button. As I was un-zipping his jeans he froze.

"Are you sure?" He asked through ragged breaths. My heart was beating madly, but I was sure. I nodded. Alek moved off of me to pull of his pants. As he was doing so I arched my back so I could pull my jeans off as well. Alek was smiling widely as his eyes roamed down my body. I pulled him back over to me so that I was covered in his warmth again. His heartbeat was racing almost as fast as mine as he hooked his fingers into the sides of my underwear. Slowly he releases me from the binds of the fabric. I placed my hands on his boxer shorts but he stops me.

"Chloe" he was still on top of me staring intently into my eyes "I don't have a condom." I could feel my heart sink.

"Oh.." Alek climbed off of me so I could put my underwear back on. "Not at all?" I asked rather disappointed.

"No" he scratched his head "this happening was the furthest from my mind" He came and sat down next to me on the edge of the bed. Taking my hand in his, he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Well that sure puts a downer in things"

"You're telling me" I nudged him playfully. We heard a faint knock at the door. My heart stopped beating. Alek let out a sigh. "Its Jasmine." Jumping with glee I rushed to the door, with Alek close on my heels.

"Jaz, how I've missed you!" I wrapped my arms around her dragging her into the cottage.

"I see that you haven't missed wearing clothes though?" She was raising an eyebrow as she stared at Alek and my lack of clothing. I tried to hide behind Aleks body but my attempts were useless.

"If you excuse me, ill go and put some more appropriate clothing on." Alek was grinning widely which wasn't helping.

…

"What do you think you are doing?" I could hear Jasmine through the door.

"Hush, super sonic Mai hearing remember" that was Aleks voice. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I thought that you two should know what is going on out in the real world, but clearly your thoughts are otherwise preoccupied."

"Don't give me that Jasmine, you know how I feel."

"Regardless Alek, you need to insure that she is protected!"

"I am protecting her!"

"From what exactly… sexually transmitted diseases! Your judgments are becoming clouded" She was getting really angry now. "Valentina has given me orders to stay with you two for a while, we have some planning to do."

**Hey Readers I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter. New chapter up tomorrow or even later on today hopefully. Enjoy reading. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

Jasmine was passing the room. This wasn't going to be good. I felt like I had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar before dinner, and now I was going to get a lecture about not having sweets until I had finished everything on my plate. I side glanced at Alek, but he was just sitting there waiting for Jasmine to start talking. He didn't seem to be in the least concerned about what she almost walked in on. I knew my hands were sweaty and that my heartbeat was racing a mile a minute.

"Valentina is still unsure of how they found you." Jasmine started. She looked completely worried. There was something more that she wasn't telling us.

"I think I do." Alek mentioned from beside me. I shot him one of my 'I'm sorry, but repeat glances".

"Alek, its not because of that" Surprisingly Jasmine was rather calm as she responded. He was looking down at his hands.

"Not because of what!" I was becoming impatient. Jasmine and Alek where passing-withholding information looks.

"Alek thinks you were attacked because you where in his home town." Jasmine said. Alek wasn't looking at me. I lightly touched his thigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I lowered my voice.

"I didn't want a pity party." He still wasn't looking at me. Alek's eyes turned to Jasmine. "And now you have let the cat out of the bag, so to speak." Alek tried to smirk, but I knew he was hurting inside.

"I wonder what Brian was doing there then?"

"Brian?" Jasmine was staring at Alek with a raised eyebrow. Alek sighed.

"I saw him when we were driving in." he turned to look at me. "He was in the cemetery visiting his mother."

"You used to live near Brian?" I was confused, did the Mai have something to do with Brian's mothers murder.

"I didn't know him, but I had seen him around growing up." The room suddenly drew very quiet. I took a few deep breaths.

"Did the Mai… have something to do with…Brian's mothers death?" I sounded out the words slowly so that no mistake could be made in regards to my question.

"There was a fight Chloe" Jasmine looked concerned. "And there was casualties on both sides." She motioned to Alek.

"And no body bothered to tell me this!" Outraged I stood up from my seated position. "No wonder you all hate Brian."

"It is because he is human," Alek mentioned.

"Human, shhuman! You both thought he was a part of the order!" I tried to keep my breathing even, but I could feel my body begin to convulse with the need for oxygen.

"There is no reason to say that he isn't." Alek was in front of me holding onto my wrists. "You need to calm down Chloe." I pulled my arms away.

"Don't touch me." I said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe no one bothered to mention this to me. Oh of course not, because the Uniter doesn't need to know important details of the war which she is supposedly smack bang in the middle off!"

"Why are you defending him!" Alek began to raise his voice. "Did nothing that happened between us in the last two day's mean anything to you!"

"Its not a matter of who is defending whom Alek, or the development in our relationship status! You have been lying to me, both of you." I looked at Jasmine. "What else have you been neglecting to tell me?"

"Nothing" Alek said dropping his voice and taking a step closer to me. I moved backwards.

"Nothing?" I replied in a disbelieving tone whilst crossing my arms.

"Chloe we need to talk about our next course of action." Jasmine was trying to get me to sit back down.

"As far as I'm concerned, I no longer need either of your help." I narrowed my eyes at Alek before walking into the bedroom and closing the door. Was I being ridiculous? Did these small amounts of information even matter? Maybe I'm not over Brian, and that's why I was so quick to jump to his defence? Could Brian possibly be a part of the order? Was that why they never told me? Because they were waiting for Brian to lead them to something...but what? I lay on a bed for almost on an hour, with a constant string of thoughts driving in and out of my consciousness. I suddenly sat up in realisation. My thoughts were clouded with the thought that Brian might be a bad guy, that I neglected what Alek was telling me. I opened the bedroom door and walked over to where Alek and Jasmine were huddled together near the kitchen bench, speaking in whispers. Both of them stopped talking as I approached.

"I'm an idiot." I finally mentioned after moments of silence of staring into Alek's eyes. "You took me to a place which meant a lot to you, and I completely missed the point." He wasn't saying anything. "I'm working through a few things, still adjusting." I half smiled with a slight shrug. "But what I know for sure is that I care about you… a lot." Taking a step closer to him, my heart began to beat faster. "I know that you weren't lying, but not telling me all the information is a deal breaker. How am I supposed to protect myself and fulfil my duties if I'm not aware of all the details."

"Chloe" Alek whispered. I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I placed my hand on his chest to stop him from moving any closer.

"Being here with you these last few days, I have forgotten about what is actually going on out there." I wasn't looking at him. "I need to know that you will be there for me, and tell me the truth when you have orders not to. I need you Alek, more than you know." Alek pulled my hand away and pulled my lips to his.

"This is going to get incredibly awkward for me isn't it." Jasmine said from beside Alek.

"And the moment is ruined." Alek mentioned sending Jasmine an evil glare. I wiped the settling tears from my eyes.

"So what else does Valentina know?"

**Hey Readers, I hope that you are still enjoying this story. Send me a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Ill post another one later on today, and maybe make a few adjustments to this chapter as well. Happy reading : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

"Valentina doesn't know much, nor if she did would she share it with me" Jasmine looked glumly at us. Alek was resting his head on the top of mine, standing behind my with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Very helpful Jasmine, I'm so glad you made this visit." Alek exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. Jasmine shot him a sideways glance.

"What is worrying you Jasmine?" I asked outstretching my hand to touch hers on the kitchen bench. She let out a long sigh.

"I don't think that Valentina is being completely honest with us."

"Valentina has always looked out for herself, so it doesn't surprise me in the least." Alek said with a narrowed gaze.

"Alek!"I nudged him. He just shrugged.

"Well we are not going to be able to understand what is really going on staying out here." Jasmine began. "I'm taking you home Chloe."

"And what about the order?" Alek asked slightly tensing his arms around my waist.

"In case you had forgotten they have Chloe's name at the top of their to kill list."

"I am well aware" Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him "Alek' she almost spat out his name. "But everyone is going to start to wonder where Chloe is, and then the order will start to search outside of San Francisco. That would not only compromise many other Mai's lives but also put them on the direct path to you two." Both cousins were glaring at each other.

"Jasmine, is it safe?" I know that I would be able be ok as long as I stick with the Mai, but what about everybody else that I care about.

"Yes" Jasmine said with a nod of her head. She understood what I was getting at. "We should wait until dark, and then start heading back" I nodded in agreement.

"And I clearly don't have a say in this." Alek was clearly pissed.

"Its in the best interest of Chloe" Jasmine explained, glancing sideways at me to give a soft smile.

"And since when did you get the power to decide what was in the best interest of Chloe?"

"Since your senses have been clouded by romance!" Jasmine was grinding her teeth. She had her hands folded across her chest, never a good sign when it came to Jasmine's rage level.

"I'm sorry but I think your forgetting the third mai in this room." I was switching my glances between the cousins. "I know what is in my best interests, and I think Jasmine is right."

"What?" Alek exclaimed rather hurt.

"I can't stay in hiding. I am supposed to be the Uniter." I touched his right arm. "Right now we need to regroup and join our forces, so that we may beat the order. So that I can finally go back to being normal."

"You won't ever be normal, Chloe" Jasmine said, shaking her head slightly.

"Well as normal as I can get." I gave a slight shrug. Looking into Aleks eyes I knew he didn't understand, but hopefully he respected my decision. Alek took my hand and led me into bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, he pushed me up against the wall and claimed my lips. When we finally broke apart he rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm going to miss this," he whispered in a hushed tone.

"Things aren't going to change Alek" I tried to reassure him. He sighed.

"I know that you may think that, but once we return home the changes that occurred when we were away may not seem that big a deal anymore."

"They are a big deal Alek" I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Its just that…there will be a lot of questions."

"Then we will answer them."

"And we'll get weird looks"

"So what?" I said with a slight shrug.

"I'll hardly get to see you with all the plan making"

"You are my protector, we are stuck together like glue" I gave him a slight squeeze.

"And..."

"Look Alek if you want to leave everything between us here then that's ok." I didn't mean it, but I tried to keep a steady voice.

"Why would you think that?" He took a step back with a shocked expression.

"How can I possibly not think that?" I raised my left eyebrow. "You're talking about changes, and people not accepting us. How else am I supposed to interpret it?" I was standing with my hands on my hips now. I pursed my lips, in wait for his response. Alek began to move closer again.

"So your in then?" He asked sounding unsure.

"In?" What was he talking about, am I in? Into this thing between us, into forgetting what happened, what was felt, what we did or…well almost did?

"Into exploring deeper this thing between us."

"Thing? You make us sound like an old romantic novel." I tried to look confused, but I was teasing him. Alek lifted me off of the ground so that I was at the same height as him.

"You're going to be the death of me Chloe King, I just know it." And with those words he kissed me, but this time it was different. I could almost feel the hope, and desire mixed into one. Hope for a future, with the only man I could have a future with.

**Hey Readers thank you for all of the kind reviews and support. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter, and how you like the story as a whole. Am I missing out on something, which you would love to read. There are going to be some very **_**intimate**_** scenes coming up. I thought I should warn you, to prepare you a little bit. ; ) Happy reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

I must have received over seventy messages from Amy in the last few days. Each message was more alarming than the other.

Amy 5:06pm: "_Please tell me that you are fine?"_

Amy 6:10pm: "_Are you ok? Any sign will do…"_

Amy 6:35pm: "_You had better be out of battery! Charge your phone!…Are you ok?"_

Amy 6:38pm: "_This is getting ridiculous…please don't be dead in some alleyway with crack whores stealing your stuff….call me!"_

Amy: 1:40am: "_Please be safe"_

Amy 7:20am: "_Your mom just called, I said you were in the shower! Call me."_

Amy 9:10am: "_CALL ME!"_

"You should stop reading those messages." Aleks comforting hand took mine and gave it a slight squeeze. "It's just making you even more nervous."

"Amy's just worried, and Moms been trying to get in contact. I can't wait to see what excuse I come up with for this weekends disappearance." Looking down at our joined hands I gave a slight smile. Despite the impending doom, which I am sure is awaiting my return in the mask of my mother; it was nice to just spend a few more moments alone with Alek.

"You're going to have to keep your goo-goo eyes to yourself when we get back." Well almost completely alone. Jasmines motorcycle wouldn't start, so she was sitting in the back seat. Arms crossed and scowling. "I don't think Valentina is going to be very pleased."

"Well it's a good thing that Valentina doesn't have a say in the matter." Alek responded narrowing his eyes at Jasmine in the rear view mirror.

"Why wouldn't she be pleased?" I asked turning to face Jasmine. "Mai and Mai is a good combination...right?" Jasmine sighed.

"Because both of your safety is now compromised. She'll most likely keep you two separate, so you won't do anything stupid." Jasmine quickly glanced at Alek.

I know what she was getting at. Jasmine thinks that by us two exploring what ever this thing is between us, will most likely lead to one of us getting killed. I almost shuddered at the thought of Alek's face after the Jackals attacked us. There was no possible response. If it came down to it, I would give up my lives for Alek, just like I would to save any person I cared about.

"I don't think we need to talk about this right now, Jasmine" Alek mentioned before turning on the radio. I got the feeling that there was something I was missing, but I let it go.

…

I called Mom when we pulled over to fill up the car. She wasn't pleased in the least.

"So I'm assuming you're tv and phone privileges grounded, again?" Alek asked as he handed me a gas station coffee.

"More like locked in the basement with no contact with the outside world for the rest of my life, kind of grounded." I was looking at the ground. "Goodbye life and after I just seemed to get one." Alek chuckled slightly. He kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Come on you two, we have to keep moving." Jasmine called from the car. I must have fallen asleep somewhere between the gas station and crossing the border. Alek and Jasmine were speaking in soft whispers in the front seats. Trying not to move and keep my breathing even, I reached out my supersonic hearing to listen. I know, I know, eavesdropping is bad. And one day I'll hear something that I don't like, but I'm pretty sure that if caught I would be awarded for embracing my Mai powers… I'm just saying.

"Something isn't right." Jasmine was saying lowering her voice.

"More like it doesn't make any sense. Why would Valentina be compromising the lives of the Mai like that?" Alek was using his concerned tone.

"I'm not sure." Jasmine paused. "There is something incredibly unsettling about this whole situation."

"I've got the same feeling." Alek admitted slowly.

…

_Their voices slowly drifted away and I awoke on a hill surrounded by burning grass. I stood up turning in circles, looking for an escape. There was none. Through the flames I saw the remnants of a city, crumbling to pieces as I watched. In the distance the Golden Gate Bridge was no longer standing, but falling apart into the polluted water. My attention became averted by the shouts and screams of Alek on the other side of the circle of flames. He was kneeling in the singed grass, tears streaming down his face. Why couldn't he get to me? But Alek wasn't looking at me, we was looking down at the body lying in his arms. As I tried to move closer the heat of the flames almost became unbearable. The hooded figure was standing over him now, with one clawed hand resting on his shoulder. I started to run towards him, but the ground began to shake. As the earth was split in two, I fell into the darkness._

…

"Chloe! Chloe!" I was jolted back into reality. Jasmine and Alek were standing over me.

"Yoooouuu…cacaan..sstttooop..shaaakiing meeee" I stammered, trying to push Aleks arms off of me.

"What the hell just happened?" Jasmine was furrowing her brows, looking at Alek with a panicked expression.

"It has happened before." I said trying to sit up.

"You…were dead" Jasmine exclaimed. "You just started convulsing and then you weren't breathing.." A tear escaped from he eye.

"I thought the first time, you might have just slipped and knocked your head…but Chloe what is going on?" Alek's was resting his hand behind my head, helping me up into a seated position. He began to check my head for any signs of damage.

"I keep on having these flashes." I began slowly. "Of San Francisco in flames." The cousins weren't saying anything, and I couldn't bring myself to look at either of them, so I continued. "There is this hooded figure, that has been warning me that I will die. Like really dying…for good." Alek shot a worried gaze to Jasmine. "I think it's just my nerves, finding their way into my dreams." I piped in trying to relax the mood. Alek shook his head.

"What else do you remember?" Jasmine asked.

"It's all kind of a blur" I hope that none of them have a lie detector hardwired into their abilities. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You're lying" Shit!

"No…No, I'm not." I tried to keep my voice even as I stared at Alek for his accusation.

"You always play with your hair when you are lying." He admitted. Ahhh Double shit! I sighed.

"I think we should let her be for a while Alek." Jasmine turned her attention towards her cousin. "Chloe will tell us when she needs to." She gave me a slight smile. Alek helped me back into the car. They had pulled over on a suburban street, about three blocks from my house. In the distance I could see the hill that I had just been standing on. My breath caught in my throat.

"I can probably walk from here. No need to add greater suspicion to my disappearance this weekend." Jasmine nodded.

"Ill walk with you." Alek said grabbing a hold of my hand and pulling me out of the car.

"It's ok, I know my way." I tried to joke but, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Fine" I said with dismay, he was going full frontal concern on my ass.

"Ill see you tomorrow then." Jasmine said climbing back into Alek's car. "Valentina's eight am."

"You know I can always pop over there now." I suggested putting my other hand on the car door handle.

"No way King." Alek pulled my hand away. "You're mine tonight."

"Gross" Jasmine muttered under her breath as she drove off. Crapidy, crap, crap, crap. Alek was giving me his 'explain yourself' expression. It was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

We walked in silence for the first block. Alek was using his peripherals to look at me every now and then. I pretended not to notice in the hopes that he wouldn't start the impending conversation. When we rounded the corner to my street I noticed flashing lights situated outside my front door. Greeeaaattt, the police are here. Just before we reached my front door Alek bent his head to give me a light kiss on the cheek.

"What about this whole 'we need to talk or the earth will end' kind of look that you have been giving me?"

"I think you should only have to handle one world shattering conversation at any one time, and I think your mother has the first one covered." Alek cocked his head in the direction of my front door. I pouted.

"Well it was nice knowing you" I half smiled as I responded rather sarcastically. Alek let out a soft laugh.

"Ill see you later, don't you worry about that" He touched his index finger to my nose as he replied. I let out a long sigh before ascending the steps into my house. I didn't take more than three steps in when mom wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed as she lent back to give me the once over. "Your safe." I looked over her shoulder to two policemen beginning to pack up their belongings at the sudden sight of me.

"Yes I am...but I don't know for how much longer unless you release the kung fu grip" Meredith let go. In a matter of seconds her face had changed from relieved to downright pissed.

"You have got a lot of explaining to do young lady!" Mom ushered me into the kitchen and sat me down on a stool. I heard her apologize to the policemen as she ushered them out the front door.

"…I was at Amy's" I decided I should at least give a try, when she got back.

"Well Amy's dads didn't seem to think so." She sat down in front of me with a scowl across her face. I sighed. Obviously it would be unrealistic and unsafe for me to explain to her about the whole Mai and Uniter thing, despite my whole body aching to let her know. It would be so much easier right...no more needing to explain to her where I am at all hours of the night. But what if she didn't believe me, or worse not accept me. I'm sure that I could set up camp at Valentina's, and I know that Alek would be delighted to have a roommate, but in the end I guess I would only be telling her for my benefit, to make me feel better about not having to lie to her all of the time.

"I was at Jasmines." I finally responded looking down at my hands. Mom lent back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Was the boy from your bedroom their?"

"Yes" I still wasn't looking at her.

"Was Jasmine even there?"

I sighed. "No" I said in a soft tone.

"CHLOE!" My eyes darted to her face where she was narrowing her glance at me. "This is completely unacceptable! If you want to see your boyfriend.."

"Not boyfriend mom, actually we don't really know what we are yet" I piped in quickly, scratching me head.

"Regardless! You spent two days with that boy doing God knows what" My mind quickly remembered what we almost did. I tried not to blush as I shook the image from my conscious mind.

"Nothing like that happened."

"Right. And I am supposed to believe you?" Her eyes were glaring at me now. "I thought that you were lying dead in an alleyway."

"You sound like Amy" I mumbled. She wasn't impressed.

"Since you are obviously not going to be honest with me, you can go to your room." She pointed upstairs.

"Fine!" I stood up and began to march up the stairs.

"Don't you get angry at me? I am not the one that is the wrong here!"

"Don't you think that if I was able to tell you I would?"

"What could be going on in your sixteen year old life that is so secretive that you are unable to tell me? I thought our relationship was better than this!" I could feel the tears building in my eyes as I climbed the stairs and slammed my bedroom door behind me. Alek was standing in the middle of my room. We looked at each other for a split second before I walked into his arms and buried my head in his chest. Alek wrapped his arms around my body, and just held me as I let the tears fall from my eyes. He didn't say anything, which was comforting. I could hear my mom outside of my door, debating whether or not to check on me. She went away and closed her door.

"I don't..don't.. know if could..go.. go…through another worlddd… ending… conversation inn.. one night" I mumbled through sobs.

"The world can end again tomorrow," Alek said as he placed his hand on the back of my head to hold me closer to his chest. I eventually was able to get my breathing back under control.

"I've made a mess of your shirt" I exclaimed as I looked at the tear patches on Aleks t-shirt.

"I think my shirt will be ok" he smiled down at me "but will you?" He asked. I nodded, trying to remove the dried tears from my eyes.

"You probably heard everything?" He nodded before pulling me back into his arms.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"For holding onto me as my world begins to crumble." The great expectations placed on my shoulders are driving me slowly into the ground, and my desire to escape is looking more promising and devesting each day.

"I'm your protector, it's my job." Alek was staring at me through slitted eyes.

"But its more than that.."

"I know" Alek cupped my chin and tilted my head towards his. Our lips were only inches away from each other when I rose onto my tiptoes to close the remaining distance. As the kiss became more urgent I pulled Aleks jacket off of his shoulders and threw it across the room. I was playing with the hem of his shirt, when his hands stopped me.

"Not tonight" He muttered against my lips. I furrowed my brows at him. Alek lightly traced his thumb across my forehead so it relaxed. "I don't want to settle for just good times between us anymore, but great."

**Hey Readers, I hope that you are still enjoying the story. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and ill try and get another one up before the end of the day. Happy reading : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

"So what is it that you are exactly asking of me?" I asked Alek with a puzzled expression.

"I would like us to be together"

"We are together" he shook his head slightly as I motioned to our bodies.

"I need more than this." He let go of me walked to the other side of the room.

"I wouldn't have picked you for a 'lets tie ourselves together for eternity' kind of guy."

"And I wouldn't have picked you for a 'lets just muck around and see other people' kind of girl." I placed my hands on my hips.

"I am not that kind of girl… I just am too young to make any kind of real commitment."

"I'm not asking you to marry me Chloe…" he paused to scratch his head. My phone started to buzz. I reached into my pocket and I saw that Brian was trying to call me. Alek sighed. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Everything is happening so fast." I mumbled, looking down at my phone at Brian's flashing number. Maybe it was the distance from reality that made the thing between Alek and I seem real.

"You shouldn't ignore your human" Alek said through gritted teeth. "You wouldn't want to give him the wrong idea. Like maybe there was someone else in your life."

"Alek.." I said in a whispered tone, looking into his eyes. I could see the hurt in his face as he returned the gaze. Taking a deep breath I pressed decline on my phone.

"Well where does that leave us then?" He asked after moments of silence.

"I need to think things through.." I stated rather softly.

"So we are regressing then" Alek raised an eyebrow. "I knew this would happen."

"Alek..I.." I took a step towards him, but he moved backwards.

"You need to take sometime to get a bit of perspective on your situation!" His eyes switched to slits as he raised his voice. "Do whatever you need to do Chloe, but from now on you should consider me out of the equation." Alek moved too quickly for me to see him leave. As my curtains swung in the slight breeze, I sunk to the floor as a whole began to grow in my chest.

…..

"Is Alek going to be here?" I asked Jasmine casually as we rode the elevator to her apartment floor.

"Yes." She chucked a quick glance to me. "But I wouldn't try and talk to him Chloe, he isn't in the best mood." I nodded, feeling my heart begin to ache again. When we entered Jasmines apartment Valentina was sitting on the couch surrounded by three other Mai and Alek. I couldn't help but quickly flick my eyes in Aleks direction. He was standing with his arms crossed over his broad chest, with a hard expression on his face.

"Chloe!" Valentina exclaimed as she stood from her chair. "Welcome." Jasmine and I took a seat on the couch opposite from Valentina and the other Mai's. Introductions didn't seem to be necessary, as Valentina opened discussion on our next plan of action.

"The Order is at optimum force." She began, looking around the room. "We have already destroyed several members, however our numbers have been affected as well."

"Why are they all of a sudden increasing their attacks?" Jasmine asked.

"We think it has something to do with the prophecy." Valentina responded as the older Mai's standing around her nodded in agreement. I raised my hand.

"Um I think I need a better explanation?" I asked too the room.

"You are aware that the Uniters sole role is to unite the human race and Mai's once again so that we may become their protectors." I nodded, even though I didn't truly understand at Valentina's explanation. "It is the orders belief, however, that the Uniter will act solely as a warrior who will help the Mai seek revenge against the human race for the Mai's slaughter throughout history."

"The Order thinks that the 'Time of Retribution', as they like to call the day the Uniter's job is completed, is upon us." Jasmine added. "Which is why so many lives have already been lost."

"So what exactly is our plan of action? Are we supposed to expose ourselves to the human race, and say 'Hey we come in peace?'" I said, twisting my hand into the peace sign. From the corner of my eyes I saw Aleks lips twist into a quick smile, but then just as quickly as the smile was there it vanished.

"We aren't sure." Valentina began. "Leaders of the Mai, across the world, have been trying to destroy the head of the Order in their city, but only a few have had such luck." She looked at me with soft eyes. "I fear more bloodshed is to come, and our only action at the moment is to fight back. Exposing ourselves is not an option." The meeting seemed to die down, with the few non-talkative members of the Mai leaving with a slight bow in my direction.

"So we are to do nothing then?" I asked Jasmine when she returned from showing the other Mai out.

"At the moment we need to keep you safe." She exclaimed as we walked into the kitchen. Jasmine opened the freezer and grabbed the cookies and cream ice-cream out. I opened the kitchen drawer and took two spoons, before sitting on one of the kitchen stools. Jasmine sat next to me. We sat there in silence, as we let the soft creaminess of the ice cream slide down our throats. I watched Alek as he walked past us, completely ignoring my existence, and shut himself in his bedroom.

"What exactly happened between you two?" Jasmine asked motioning to Aleks shut bedroom door. I looked down at the tub of ice cream, and gave a slight shrug.

"We got into a fight." I mumbled, taking another mouthful.

"That part is clear." Jasmine paused. "You were all so chummy chummy, and half nakey nakey." I could feel my cheeks get redder "and now nothing."

"Nakey nakey?" I responded half smiling at Jasmine.

"You know what I mean" she rolled her eyes. I sighed.

"I messed things up." I started, not looking at her.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you Chloe. I see the way he looks at you." Jasmine gave me a slight nudge.

"I know, and I really like him but then there is this whole Brian thing. And I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Brian yet, but now I'm not so sure that I need to. And I don't want to put either of them in anymore danger…"

"Wo, wo, wo! You need to take a breath." Jasmine exclaimed, pulling me into a light hug.

"Alek wanted to make us 'official', but I got freaked out."

"Alek wanting to make a commitment never would have guessed." Jasmine said removing her arms.

"I know right!" we burst out laughing.

"Look Chloe. Alek is a really decent guy under his hard exterior…" Jasmine began

"mmm those muscles.." I sighed with adoration.

"And he would do absolutely anything for you.' Jasmine continued, ignoring my previous comment. You need to ask yourself whether he is the guy for you right now, or whether you think your future lies with someone else. I know that Brian cares for you, and I am sure that you could both find a way to work around the whole not touching thing. And there is a good chance that he will understand completely, even with the whole Mai thing."

"But Alek already does." Jasmine nodded.

"It's tough Chloe, but whatever decision you make just know that it is the right one for you at this moment in time." I thought over what Jasmine had just said.

"You're not much help, you know that." She chuckled slightly.

"I know." There was a moment of silence before Jasmine continued. "Just don't string him along Chloe." I nodded.

"I don't think ill have to worry about that anymore."

"How come?" She asked, taking another mouthful of ice cream.

"He pretty much cut all ties with me. Whatever we were is now over." I said licking my spoon.

"I don't think that it will ever be over between you two."

…

Brian looked as handsome as ever sitting outside our café. Our café... its funny how those words used to make me feel all giddy inside, and now that feeling is only a distant memory. He didn't look very pleased. It isn't like I could blame him, given how we had left things a few days ago. It's only been a few days and I feel like the world has rung me dry and spat me out.

"I'm sorry that I ran off," I said as I took the seat in front of him.

"I'm not sure that I completely understand why? I thought that we had something?" He asked sadly. My heart began to sink as I looked into his eyes, what beautiful eyes. If I told him what I am, then maybe everything would be better. I still wouldn't be able to touch him, but at least my feelings of guilt could die down a little. I'm being selfish again.

"Can we take a walk?" I asked. Brian nodded. We began to walk side by side down the street in silence. "Look Brian…" I didn't know where I was heading with this as I began to speak. I realized that my desire to tell Brian was repressed by my fear of his reaction. We were stopped outside a little brick house with a steel roof. I turned to face him but as I did he lightly placed his right hand on my cheek and brought his lips to mine. Quickly I pushed him away when I felt the contact.

"Brian..I..I" but nothing happened. He wasn't keeling over to die where we stood, or fall to the ground with a newfound paralysis. I guess being the Uniter has its benefits. I moved swiftly into his arms, wrapping mine around his neck and drawing his lips to mine. As his lips moved more urgently against mine, I was disappointed that my heart did not flutter at his touch. Every time I pulled us a part to make sure that Brian wouldn't die right there and then, the amazing fantasy of his touch was replaced with good feelings but not great.

…..

I ran the several blocks to Valentina's apartment, playing Brian's and my conversation over and over in my head. We were able to part as friends. He wasn't pleased, but there was no spark for him as well. I drew impatient waiting for the elevator and decided to climb the stairs. When I reached Alek's floor instead of my instinct to kick down the door, I settled for knocking continuously until I heard his voice on the other side.

"I will seriously kick your ass, if you don't stop knocking!" Alek shouted through the dark wooden door. I could hear the clicks of the lock on the other side being undone. "You had better be bleeding head to toe." Alek mumbled to himself as he slowly opened the door. I pushed it open the remainder of the way as I rushed into his arms and draped my arms around his neck. Feverishly I pushed my lips against his. He pulled me away slightly and held me at arms length.

"I'm still not going to talk to you." He mentioned with a slight smirk.

"Who said anything about talking?" I asked, returning with a devilish smile.

**Hey Readers : ) I know, I know its quite long. But I just had so much I needed to get through in this chapter. I can't wait to hear what you think. Xx Happy reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

I pushed my lips against his again as he spun us around so my back was rested against one of the columns in the apartment. Alek began to kiss a line down my neck. When he was just above my collarbone, he pulled back and rested both of his hands behind my head.

"Why the sudden change of tune, Miss King?" He asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"I thought we said no talking?" I replied wrapping my arms around his waist and drawing his body closer to mine.

"No, no, no. I'm not going to let your girlish charm affect me this time." Alek released my arms and stood with crossed arms on the opposite wall. After moments of silence he motioned to me "Go on then, times a ticking away." I let out a long sigh.

"I went to see Brian." I began not looking at him. Never before had I realised how much interesting artefacts there are in this room. Alek didn't say anything so I continued wearingly. "I didn't know what I was going to say, I just knew that I had to talk to him to try and figure something's out." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alek clench his fists. "He kissed me.."

"Chloe.." Alek said in a worried tone.

"But he didn't die" I added quickly, before Alek really thought he was a consolation due to the fact that he presumed Brian would now be dead. "I guess that's the benefit of being the Uniter." I tried to add jokingly. Alek didn't find it funny. "The main point is, is that I didn't feel anything. No excitement or want, nothing likes the feelings I get when I am around you."

"And this is all supposed to make me do what exactly? Skip into your arms like a giddish school boy?" He was pissed.

"NO! I'm not expecting you to do anything" I paused as I glared at him. "I've made my decision and I want you, but I guess you don't feel the same way." Alek huffed.

"Well this..' He motioned to his body "Is not yours for the taking." I couldn't help myself but I burst into laughter. Alek was glaring at me as I sunk to the floor clutching my stomach. As the seconds ticked by his face slowly relaxed. He came and sat down next to me on the floor. Lightly, he took my hand in his.

"I could get used to this." I said as I leant my head on his shoulder.

"Well I hope that the hand holding is as much contact you two see for a while." Valentina's voice came from above us. We both looked up to Valentina who was standing with her hands on her hips. Such a mom pose.

"I think it's a bit late for that" Alek exclaimed as he helped me off the ground. I shot him an evil glance.

"You Mr. Petrov have a knack for complicating situations even more than necessary." I said slapping him on the chest. Alek placed his hand where I had hit him.

"What ever do you mean?" He responded slyly.

"Erkrm" Valentina cleared her throat. "Be extra careful you two" She motioned to the two of us before leaving.

"What was all that about?" I asked Alek as soon as Valentina was out of human earshot.

"She thinks we are going to accidentally bond ourselves together." He said looking down at me. I clearly didn't understand. "When Mai's are intimate with each other, if both are willing, they may 'mark' each other." His claws appeared and the retracted.

"And I am assuming that this 'mark' will bond them forever." I asked. Alek nodded.

"So we just wont mark each other until we are ready." I added.

"Its not that simple. Supposedly it is almost impossible for two Mai's in love to resist the urge to mark the other."

"I'm sure we can figure something out." I paused. "Extra strong gloves?" Alek chuckled.

"I think that just being aware of it is the most important thing at the moment." He mentioned looking away from me.

"There is more to what you are telling me?" I said, bringing his face back to mine.

"Valentina isn't sure how it would work for the Uniter." Alek said softly stroking my cheek. "She doesn't want us to make any rash decision for fear that it won't stick."

"Meaning if I die again." Alek nodded. "Well like you said we shouldn't try and worry about it." I tried to smile but I know that this could either make or break us.

"This is not going to be the end of us." Alek began softly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because there is nothing that would keep me away from you." I couldn't help but smile as he reached his head down to kiss me.

"I like this side of you." I whispered against his lips.

"What side?" He asked, pulling his head back slightly.

"This un-bearing you're whole soul, kind of side." I giggled at his expression.

"You make me sound like a flimsy boy heart throb."

"No…never" I furrowed my brow in amusement.

"You are such a teaser." Alek said as he grabbed me by the waist and pushed me up against the column again. My heart began to race as he lowered his head.

"Really! I am all for a welcoming committee when I get home, but not this kind." Jasmine was standing by the front door with her arms crossed.

"Why am I always surprised at your bad timing" Alek said turning his head to look at his cousin. Jasmine rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. "Well I don't know about you, but its getting awfully crowded in here."

"Mmm it is a bit claustrophobic…maybe a walk?" I suggested with a half smile.

"Excellent idea." Alek kissed me on the cheek before dragging us out the front door. He gave a quick 'going out' to Valentina as he shut the door.

…..

Alek and I walked hand in hand, in no particular direction. The stars had their full shine on tonight, as we walked down the darkened streets. We found ourselves walking along the boardwalk, with a slight breeze blowing our hair as we walked by the water. It is so peaceful out here, no need to fill the silence. I leant into Alek's body as we walked. Unfortunately we eventually made it back to my house.

"You know my mom isn't going to be home for at least another hour..." I mentioned as I clung onto his waist on my front porch.

"Oh… well we shouldn't let that hour go to waste then." Alek replied smugly as he kissed me. I grabbed Alek's hand and pulled him inside my house. Turning around every now and then to kiss him, we made it to my couch. Somewhere in between him lying on top of me, Alek had lost his shirt. I ran my hands over his muscular back, as he kissed my neck. Aleks hand smoothly moved up my right thigh, to rest on my waist, as he pushed himself closer to me. I brought his lips back to mine, and we began to move them more urgently against each other. Our bodies began to move, pushing into each other in all the right places. I moved my hands to his waistband and unclasped the top button. His whole body went still as I began to unzip him.

"Don't worry I came prepared this time." I whispered into his ear.

"I'm glad..but your mom just pulled up" He replied with a smirk.

"Shit!" I said pushing him off of me, so that he fell to the floor with a thud. Quickly I threw him his shirt as Alek was trying to re-zip his jeans. "Act normal" I said as I dragged him to sit next to me and switched on the television.

"Aren't you grounded?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Double shit!" I replied beginning to push him out the back door. He kissed me quickly on the lips before I closed the door on him. I ran back to the couch and flopped down on it.

"I'm surprised to see you alone." Meredith said as she locked the front door. Mom walked into the kitchen and placed a few bags of groceries on the kitchen bench. "I guess the no talking game is still in full swing." I gave a slight shrug as I switched off the television. I was almost at the top of the stairs when she spoke again. "I'm sorry Chloe, but you have to understand how worried I was." I turned to face her ready to start another screaming match, but her face was genuinely upset.

"I know Mom, and I'm sorry too. I should have told you where I was, and rung you at least a few times." I started to descend the stairs.

"What happened to us?" She asked as I gave her a hug. "We used to be able to tell each other everything." I sighed as I hugged her tighter.

"I guess I'm just getting to that age where I need to figure things out by myself." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"It's a mothers worst fear when she realises that her daughter no longer needs her."

"Don't be silly, I'll always need you." I gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "I need to take a shower, it's been a long day." She nodded and let me go to my room. The warm water was welcomed as it ran over my skin. I wrapped a towel around me to walk back into my room. Quickly I grabbed some pj's and went back into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. When I eventually closed the bathroom door I noticed a figure on my bed. Alek.

**Hey Readers, I love reading your reviews so keep them coming. New chapter up soon. Happy reading : )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

"You know you really shouldn't sit in the dark like that." I moved swiftly over to my desk. "Someone might think you are an intruder, and you would be the only one to blame if they attacked you" I heard a chuckle from behind me, before Alek's arms wrapped around my waist.

"I think I'd be able to handle myself." He whispered into my ear. Alek lowered his head to my neck, and lightly pressed a row of kisses down to my collarbone.

"My mom is in the other room," I whispered. Alek pulled his arms tighter around my body.

"I can be very quiet" Alek turned me around to look at him, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear before he lowered his head to kiss me.

"Oh really?" I questioned with a smug smile. He nodded. Alek kissed me again and as our lips began to move faster against each other Alek picked me up and placed me on my desk. I wrapped my legs around his body drawing him closer.

"I don't think your doing a very good job at being quiet?" I whispered against his lips. He smiled.

"Well we can always stop" Alek said kissing my lips again briefly, before taking a step back.

"No, no" I said grabbing his shirt to pull him closer again. Alek picked me up from the desk and lowered me onto my bed. He removed my shirt with ease, revealing my naked breasts. Alek pulled his shirt over his head before lowering himself on top me. His muscular chest glistened in the light shining in from my bedroom window. Alek's hand gently slid up my side to rest on my right breast. I couldn't help but gasp as he began to lightly massage it. This time though he didn't stop. I could feel the desire in his touch and the need for his body to be closer to mine was clouding my senses. My heart began to beat incredibly fast as Alek's fingers began to tug on my pj bottoms. I felt a sense of relief as they slid down my legs and found their way onto the floor. Our lips were glued to each other, with his tongue venturing into my mouth every now and again. I ran my hands down his muscular chest, settling them on the top of his jeans. I was able to slide them half way down before Alek had to move to remove them the rest of the way. It didn't take long for him to climb back onto my bed, resting in between my legs.

"Its in there." I motioned towards my left bedside table. Alek reached over me to open the drawer.

"I'm glad that you hide your condoms with a few chick magazines and lip gloss" He whispered through the darkness. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't judge me," I responded as Alek found my lips again.

"Never." He mumbled against my lips. For the brief seconds that Alek was placing the condom on, I removed my underwear. When he turned back to me, he placed his hands on each of my knees to push them apart, as he slowly lowered himself to rest in-between my legs. I could feel him at my centre. Too afraid to look down, I brought Aleks lips back to mine. As he began to kiss a line down my neck I could feel him position himself. His mouth masked the sharp pain as he slid in. Alek began to slightly move, grabbing my hips to move with him. The pain began to subside.

"Are you ok?" He asked when we broke our kiss. I nodded, bringing his mouth back to mine. I let my hands wonder down his back, slightly brushing over his backside. Alek let out a soft moan as I pushed him in further. The pace began to quicken, and to our best abilities we tried to muffle our moans with our lips meshed to each other. I could feel what I presumed to be an orgasm, building in my lower abdomen, as Alek pulled me up, still joined, to straddle his waist in a seated position. Our body movements began to quicken. His wondering lips grazed over my nipples, sucking them into his mouth. I threw my head back in absolute pleasure. Our breathing was getting heavier. Alek held onto my hips as his pushed up into me. I opened my eyes as my body began to shiver in ecstasy. Alek was staring right back at me with slitted eyes. Moments later his orgasm hit too. Quickly we muffled our groans by drawing our lips together. I collapsed onto his now sweaty chest. We lay there in silence, trying to catch our breath. It was a comfortable silence where I knew that these arms that were around my body would protect me.

…..

Without opening my eyes I knew that it was Alek who was holding me. Reaching out my sense to gain a better scope on my surroundings I had decided that yes….I was in fact still naked.

"Don't try and cover yourself up" Alek's tired voice called as I reached for my pj bottoms. His hands tightened around my waist to pull me back under the covers. Lying on our sides he pressed his lips to mine. "mmm good morning" he mumbled against my lips. I smiled.

"You know that we have school in three hours." I started to say as I lightly traced circles on his chest.

"I am aware," he muttered, kissing my forehead. My attention was suddenly drawn towards my mom's movements outside my door. I shot a scared glance to Alek. Please for the love of God, knock for once!

**Hey Readers : ) sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been working on some original work. I'd love to hear your feedback on this chapter. Xx Happy reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

I was unable to move. Frozen in the arms of Alek, as the doorknob began to slowly turn. Alek grabbed me by the arm and swiftly moved us into the bathroom, shutting the door behind us.

"Chloe?" I heard my Moms voice call from inside my room. Alek had his arms around me, when he turned the shower on.

"I…I'm about to take a shower" I finally managed.

"Alright." She paused as she moved to the other side of the bathroom door. "I am leaving for work, so please don't be late for school"

"Of course." I looked at Alek who was fighting back a laugh. "Love you"

"Implied." As soon as I heard my bedroom door shut I let out a huge sigh of relief. Alek let be get ready for school by myself. As soon as he was gone I gave my body a once over, looking for any signs of bondage. There was nothing. Maybe I wasn't in love with him, or maybe he wasn't in love with me. Wasn't that the sealer? Two Mai's in love that make love. I hurriedly washed my hair and got dressed. Slowly making my way down the steps, I saw Alek in the kitchen gazing out the window. My heart couldn't help but do a little flip inside my chest. Before I reached the last step I fell.

….

_I knew that it was Alek who caught me, but as I gazed into his face it was all bruised and bloody. I was on the outside of the fire ring. The hooded finger stood behind him with one clawed hand on his shoulder. _

"_Chloe!.. Chloe!" Alek began to shake me, but as I called out for him to stop it was as though he couldn't hear me. As the shaking subsided and he pulled me into his chest I glanced over his shoulder. In the right corner I could see Jasmine running towards us with Paul close on her tail. Paul was carrying Amy in his arms, she wasn't moving. _

"_Why is this happening?" I called out. _

"_There are some things in your life which are certain…and others that are not." The hooded figure replied._

"_You have shown me this image three times already, in variations. Is this how I will finally die?" I could feel the tears streaming down my face, as I looked into Alek's sorrowful eyes. _

"_There are some things in your life which are certain…and others that are not."_

"_How am I to change this!" I screamed at the figure._

"_There are some things in your life which are certain…and others that are not."_

"_This is complete Bull…"_

…_._

"Chloe! For Bastets sake! Chloe!" Alek was sitting on the floor with me in his arms. He ran a hand across my face.

"I'm alright…I'm alright" Alek swiftly brought his lips to mine, bringing me closer to him.

"You have got to stop doing that!" He exclaimed when we broke apart. Alek was resting his forehead on mine.

"Believe me, I wish I could." Is sat up taking his hands in mine. "I think Bastet is showing me how I am going to lose my last life, but I have no idea why."

"And you are sure it's Bastet?" I shook my head.

"No I'm not."

"We'll have to talk to Valentina." Alek pulled me up from the ground.

"But first we have school" I reminded him. Alek let out a sigh.

"Ahh the only true necessary evil" He exclaimed with a smug smile. "I'm not sure if going to school is such a good idea at the moment hun?" Did he just call me hun? "What happens if you collapse there?"

"I know…but my mom will get a phone call if I don't show up. So we had better get going." I pushed him out the front door, locking it behind me. Jasmine was waiting outside for us.

"Good morning Jas! You know you don't have to wait outside." He arms were crossed, as usual, but she looked more worried than pissed off.

"I just got here." She tried to smile, but whatever she was about to tell me wasn't a smiling matter."

"You're mom's missing." My breath caught in my throat. I guess no school today then after all.

**Hey Readers : ) I love reading your reviews, so keep them coming. Xx happy reading**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing series. **

"What do you mean she is missing?" Alek started, taking my hand as we walked towards Jasmine. "She only left an hour ago." I was trying to concentrate on my breathing as the world began to spin around me. My vision became blurred, my breath was caught in my throat, and Alek's hand was the only support, which was preventing me from spiralling downwards. Alek pulled me into the car, quickly fastening my seatbelt before jumping behind the wheel.

"Her car was found abandoned a few blocks from here" Jasmine began as Alek sped to Valentina's. "The Order has her."

"Are you sure it is The Order?" Alek asked quickly glancing at me through the rear view mirror. Jasmine nodded. Why would they take her? I shouldn't even ask myself that questions, its obvious to the answer. She's leverage. I'd come to rescue her immediately. So now I am suppose to sit and wait for the distressing phone call which will tell me where and when I am supposed to be alone in order to save my mother. And people always say life is never like the movies, shows what they know.

"So our plan of action is?" I might as well ask, maybe they have a better idea than just sitting around.

"We need to talk to Valentina." Jasmine said, turning to face me.

"Greeaaat, because she has been so much help already." I said rolling my eyes. Jasmine let it go.

…

The slowest elevator in the world took us up to the busiest apartment in the building. "Why are there so many Mai's?" I asked Alek as I walked beside him, into the apartment.

"There getting ready." He muttered back. As we walked through the sea of people their gaze switched from what they were doing to me. Flattering…not really, stupid…definitely. Did I feel like walking through whilst giving a slight wave or a sincere nod? For sure! Would it have been appropriate…no. Funny! But not appropriate.

"I feel like this is one of those moments where a small dwarf is going to come out a be like 'lets go to battle.'" Alek took a hold of my hand. He didn't say anything just walked us over to Valentina, squeezing my hand slightly.

"Chloe!" Valentina exclaimed as we approached. Jasmine was conversing with a dark haired stranger, but stopped as Valentina acknowledged our presence. "I'm glad that you are still safe."

"I'm not so worried about myself at the moment Valentina." I responded in a rather authoritive manner. "What's our plan of action? Because I kind of want to get my mom back so everything will go back to my happy semi normal life." Alek squeezed my hand, shaking his head slightly. I sighed. "Look we need to stop standing around making plans which we never seem to put into action." I turned to address the crowd. "The Order is taking and killing our loved ones! We need to reaffirm to them that we are not a force to be threatened! The war is here, I feel it arising in my bone!" There were whispers across the crowed, worried glances shared by some. I let go of Aleks hand and took a step towards the people, my people. "Bastet has warned me of this time. She has shown me a possible outcome. If our race is to survive, we had better get moving"

"We have been trying our best" Valentina stepped in, with her soothing but controlling voice.

"I understand that you have." I half smiled at her. "And I appreciate everything that everyone has done, not only to protect the ones they love but me as well. But fighting back isn't working anymore. They don't seem to care if we kill any of their members. I think we should make a deal."

"Make a deal with The Order?" A small man with a brown beard questioned from the crowd.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure that that is the best option?" Valentina turned to me. "We must discuss this in private." I nodded and followed her into a bedroom, with Alek and Jasmine close on my heels.

"You do not fully understand our ways Chloe." Valentina started as soon as the door was shut. "Nor do you understand the suffering of our people for thousands of years."

"Valentina I am the Uniter, and I'm trying to fulfil my destiny. I don't think that Bastet chose me because she wanted a war between humans and the Mai. I know she wanted me to stop the feud, but not through blood shed."

"These matters are of too much importance for someone so young to have the final say." Valentina sat down on the couch, in the corner of the room.

"Chloe shouldn't be ignored because of her age." Alek began to move towards Valentina. He sat down beside her and stared at her intently. "You know that."

"She is able to do things which no other Mai are capable of." Jasmine added moving to stand beside me. "She kissed Brian and he didn't die."

"What?" Valentina asked. I nodded. "But what about Xavier? He died." I shook of her comment.

"The Order knew about him, they had been following me for a while before I turned sixteen. One of the members killed him."

"And you're sure about this." Valentina clasped her hands on her lap as she looked at all of us.

"Yes" Alek, Jasmine and I said in unison. Valentina sighed.

"Well then, what was your plan to save our souls?"

**Hey readers, I hope that you are still enjoying the story. New chapter up soon. I look forward to reading your reviews. Xx Happy reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sadly I do not own CHLOE KING, this story is purely my own twist on an already amazing serie**

The decision was made, and it was now up to Valentina to hold up her end of the plan. All of the other Mai had left, Jasmine had excused herself to go to bed and Valentina was nowhere to be seen. Alek and I were sitting on the couch, pretending to watch the television.

"Try not to worry." I said breaking the silence. Alek hadn't spoken one word to me since the decision had been made. He wasn't looking at me, but I could see his jaw tensing.

"I can't help it" he began softly. Alek pulled me closer to him, resulting in my head resting on his chest. "I don't want to lose you."

"Who said anything about anyone losing the other?" I said sitting up. Alek turned his head to look at me.

"I know that you are not oblivious to the dangers that might occur." He began slowly.

"So you don't need to point them out then." I nestled back into his chest. Aleks hand found my hair and stroked it softly. He sighed.

"I'm going to get some rest." Alek stood up from the couch and started to walk towards his room. I peeked over the couches edge with my chin resting on the cushion.

"I guess this is good night then?" I asked as I furrowed my brow. Alek nodded and closed his bedroom door behind him. Well isn't that just great. Isn't it ridiculous? I mean, Alek seriously can't be angry with me, right? Concerned I understand, but angry? I pushed myself off of the couch and marched towards his room. Not bothering to knock I swung the door open, half slamming it closed behind me. Alek jolted into a seated position on his bed, claws fully extended.

"Wo wo, holster that weapon." I said as I put my hands up in a fake defence pose. The claws retracted.

"I'm not in the mood Chloe" He said slowly moving off of the bed.

"You can't seriously be angry at me!" I stated point blank.

"I'm not angry" He was standing in front of me now. A slight yawn escaped his lips.

"Fine, but something is up!" I started to pace the room.

"Nothing is up Chloe, I'm just tired." He placed his right hand on my cheek stopping me from moving. "It's been a long day." I brushed his gesture off.

"Don't give me that Alek! I am just as scared as everyone else!" I fought back the tears, which were trying to escape my eyes. "They have my mom" my voice began to break. "And the chances are that some… of us are going to… die tomorrow. Do you know how much pressure that is? Do you understand what is at stake!" I had regained my confidence and was now shouting at him.

"Of course I understand!" Alek was raising his voice. "But…"

"But what!"

"You've been chosen Chloe, I get that. And on some level I understand the pressures and expectations, which have been placed on you." He ran his hand through his gorgeous locks. "This burden is too big for you to bare alone. And I see it eating at you all the time. But your courage and determination is going to get you killed. Regardless of the other lives which may be lost tomorrow…if you die…"

"The Mai are helping me tomorrow, ill be safe." I gave a slight shrug.

"You don't know that Chloe!" Alek rested his hands on either side of my face. "Promise me that you won't take any stupid risks, or put your life in any unnecessary danger."

"I'll try Alek" I lowered my voice "But if it came down to me losing another life and someone else I cared about dieing, I would give up one of my lives."

"Until you have none left?"

"If that's what it takes." Alek let go of me and walked to the other side of the room. When he turned to face me again his eyes were slits. He was about to say something but I cut him off. "I don't want to talk about this anymore Alek. Tomorrow will be decided tomorrow, if I worry to much about it ill cloud my judgment." I moved towards him wrapping my arms around his waist. "But don't you die for me! No matter what, don't be the hero. I already love you, you have nothing to prove."

**Hey Readers, I know the chapter is kind of short but I wanted to end this chapter as I did. I'd love to hear what you thought. Xx Happy reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

Alek grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me up against the wall. He looked angry. Well thats the last time i'm ever telling a guy i love him! He pulled my lips to his, in a frantic kiss before starting to trail his lips down the right side of my neck. Aleks claws retracted, and in one fluid motion my jeans had been ripped to threads.

"You're... going to have... to... replace ...those." I said in between kisses.

"And your shirt too, i assume."

"There isn't anything wrong with my.." before i could finish i heard the loud 'rip'. What was once my shirt, now lay on the ground as just a pile of fabric. His lips claimed mine again, and as he sucked my lower lip into his mouth a small moan escaped my lips. Alek kissed down the length of my body, as i tried to un button his pants. I gave up, and used my claws. Now we're even. He slipped his pinkies under either side of my underwear and pulled them down, as i released him from his.

"You..have.. a.." I managed through ragged breaths. Alek didn't answer he just put one of his fingers inside of me. Quickly he moved his finger in and out, circling his thumb on my clit. Eventually he put two fingers in, then three, then four! Until i could feel my self aching for something more substantial. "Alek!" he was sucking my left nipple into my mouth "That condom..would be..oh god!" He brought his lips back to mine, ever so slightly touching his tongue with mine. "Alek!" As quickly as he could Alek reached into his bedside drawer pulling out the purple square. He was back in no time, pushing my lips against his as he pulled the condom on. Alek picked me up to straddle his waist, i guess the bed was out of the question tonight. I pulled his cock to my centre to make it easier, but did not let him enter just yet. Positioning my back securely against the wall took a few seconds. As i pulled Aleks lips back to mine he pushed in unexpectedly. A soft moan escaped from out lips in unison. Using my legs i pushed him in further. We began to move together, slowly at first. Each time Alek retracted his penis and pushed it back in a jolt of pleasure ran through my body. Whilst we were still connected Alek moved us to the carpet. He began to roam my body with his kisses as i trailed my hands down his back. The pace quickened and i so know i am going to have signs of carpet burn tomorrow. At that moment a soft knock came at the door. It was Jasmine.

"Alek we need to talk. Are you awake?" Her voice was soft, as it called through the wooden door.

"Its not a good time Jas!" His voice came out rather harsh. Despite his cousin outside the door, we didn't stop. I pushed my hips up, moving them in time with his strides.

"Is everything ok? You sound distressed...I'm coming in.." The door handle began to turn.

"No!" We both shouted in unison.

"Is that Chloe? Oh my gosh, you two are.." She didn't say anything after that, we just heard her footsteps walk back down the hall. You'd think for supersonic hearing she would have picked it up a little quicker. I could feel it building low in my stomach, as with each stride Alek was getting deeper.

"Alek..i" My whole body began to shudder in ecstasy. It felt like i was experiencing true bliss, that nothing at all could ruin this moment between us. We were so in tune with each others bodies. Seconds later Alek let out a large moan. I grabbed his face in my hands, and drew his lips to mine as our movements slowed down. As he pulled out and rolled off of me, he wrapped his arms around me. We were both breathing heavily, lying stark naked on the floor. As my breathing came back under control, I noticed a sharp pain on my inner left thigh. There was blood. I ran to the bathroom as quickly as i could, with Alek close on my heals.

"I don't know what i cut myself on, but it wont stop bleeding." I was placing toilet paper over the small wound, apply a soft amount of pressure. Alek didn't say anything, but as i gazed up at him his face was as pale as ice. "what is it?"

"We marked each other." He sounded each word out slowly, before sinking to the ground placing his hands over his face. "I didn't..mean too...when did it even happen." It was then that i noticed he was bleeding too, and rushed to his side to place some paper over his wound.

"What are we going to do Chloe?" He said quietly, brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" He raised an eyebrow at him, before checking my wound again.

"Well from what you have told me there isn't much that we can do. Valentina will be pissed, but given the events of tomorrow i don't think we need to burden her with this" i pointed to our wounds "at the moment."

"Im not worried about Valentina Chloe. Being marked is a big deal. And with you being the uniter, and your nine lives..who knows what this will mean. Being bonded this way is a bad idea when going into war."

"Why? because you might be even more careless then you were planning to be." Alek smirked. " There isn't anything that we can do about it right now. And i'm glad that it happened, especially given the events of tomorrow." I kissed him on the cheek, before moving back into the bedroom. Not bothering with clothes, i climbed into Aleks bed after checking that the bleeding had stopped. It had. Alek nestled in moments later. He kissed me softly on the lips. As our lips began to move in unison i could feel that he was ready to go again. I spread my legs, allowing him to enter. This time felt different. It was slower and more careful. With the impending doom tomorrow i am savoring every moment i can with the man i love.

...

We were awoken the next morning by Jasmine banging on the door.

"Meeting in an hour!" we thought she had left but.. "And put some clothes on. Its not very considerate given that we have Mai hearing." I smiled.

"I need to take a shower" I whispered with my eyes still closed.

"May i join?" Alek asked before he kissed me on the lips.

"On one condition." I was halfway to the bathroom door when his arms wrapped around my body and spun me around to face him.

"Anything." He said as he brushed a piece of hair away from my face.

"We lock the door."


	21. Chapter 21

Valentina sat in a bage lounge chair facing us, and the rest of the Mai's. After discussing the plan, everyone was ready to go. Alek was holding my hand, squeezing it every now and then. It was comforting. Everyone was about to leave, when our gaze was suddenly diverted to the windows. In the distance a cloud of smoke was rising above the tall sky scrapers. On closer inspection it wasn't clouds of smoke, but clouds of dust. Building's were being destroyed. It had begun.

3 HOURS LATER:

I had lost everyone in the escape from Valentina's. The Order where everywhere, but i wouldn't let them get to me. Our beloved homes were nothing more than burnt buildings now. I could hear fighting all around us. Both Mai's and members of the Orders last breaths. I didn't know where Alek was, but i kept on telling my self he was ok. I could just feel it somehow, it was the bonding for sure.

"You're the Uniter aren't you?" A dark haired man wearing a grey t-shirt advanced toward me, flinging is arm to contact with the right side of my head. I blocked him, and punched him in the gut. Valentina said to keep no survivors, but as i gazed into this man's eyes with my claws fully retracted i couldn't help but let him go.

"Get out of here." The man stood up bewildered, as i spoke. "You should probably tell you're little friends that the Uniter saved you're life today." And with that the man took of running.

"Chloe!" A voice rang over the noised streets. I turned with my combat stance, ready to pounce at any moment. It was Jasmine. I gave her a gigantic hug as soon as she was in reach.

"Oh my Gosh! Jas!" I wouldn't let the tears fall, but i was glad that she was here. Jasmine looked recked. She had blood stains all over her arms, torso and face. She caught me looking.

"It's not all mine." Jas said sternly as she looked at her arms. I nodded.

"Have you heard from.."

"He's safe. But we have to get moving. Alek said he'd meet us where we think they are holding you're mother." It wasn't up for discussion. Jasmine and i ran off, as fast as we could manage destroying any member of the Order in our path. We rounded the corner to a large house, set a top a hill. There were raw iron gates surrounding the mansion, with guards on either side. It was Brian's house.

"How are we going to get in?" Alek's voice rang from behind us. When we turned i couldn't help but throw my arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. As i realized him from my embrace i couldn't help but smile at Jasmine reaction. She looked disgusted.

"There are secret passages into the house." I blurted out, grabbing Jasmines arm before she was about to leap over the iron gate.

"And you know this how?" Alek asked as he brushed a piece of hair away from my eyes.

"This is Brian's house. He told me once how he used to sneak out when he was younger. There should be an entrance not that far from where we are."

"Sewer entrance?" Jasmine asked unhappily. I shook my head.

"Not exactly."

We ran to the spot i thought the hidden entrance would be. It was there. The entrance wasn't anything special just a hidden tunnel. But as Alek lowered us in i couldn't help but ask.

"Shouldn't we wait for back up?" I said as my vision became clearer in the darkness. Alek was shaking his head.

"We don't have time. Plus everyone else is occupied, either trying to clear the city of humans or destroying the enemy." Alek said, as he grabbed my hand and walked us towards the house. The secret entrance came up in a bedroom. The room was occupied.

"Chloe? Is that you?" It was Brian. He helped us remove the piece of flooring which was blocking our access into the house.

"Hey Brian." I said as he helped me out of the whole.

"Chloe!" He exclaimed as he brought me into a hug. Alek cleared his throat behind us, as is stepped away from Brian. Alek gave Brian and acknowledging head nod, then quickly surveyed our surroundings.

"You're locked in." Jasmine said, after she tried every door. Brian nodded.

"For about two day's now. Dad went on this rampage throwing things and cussing. He locked me in here for my 'protection' he said." Brian did the inverted hand gesture.

"Protection from what?" I asked, regretting the question after it had left my lips.

"You."

"We wouldn't hurt you Brian." There was no point in denying what we are, the whole city probably the rest of the country was in complete anarchy.

"I know you wouldn't." Brian took a step towards me, as Alek pushed me behind him.

"There is no need for this." I said firmly to Alek, stepping out from behind him. "We need to get out of here. Brian if you are locked in your room, then mum must be locked in another. Do you know where they might have taken her?" Brian thought about this for a second.

"I heard some of the guards mentioning how a woman wouldn't eat on the second floor. Could be her i guess."

"Great!" I said clasping my hands together. "How do we get out of here?"

"well there are guards on every door. But they do change shifts. The best way would be to lock the guards in this room, unconscious of course." Brian said.

"Sounds good to me. Who know's how to open a locked door?" I looked between Jasmine and Alek. The both let out a large sigh before moving towards one of the doors. Releasing one of their claws on either hand, in a matter of second they had the door open. Quietly they peered out, before grabbing the guard on each door and pulling them into the room. Before the guards were able to shout a carefully placed blow to the head was conducted on each of them. We tied them up, and placed a sock in each of their mouths to keep them quiet for at least a while. Slowly we moved outside the room, taking out a few more guards as we did. When we made it to the second floor, it was easy to figure out which room mom was in. The one with all of the guards. Alek moved first, knocking out the guard to the right with a kick to the head. Jasmine moved next running swiftly up the wall finishing with a round kick to the other guards face. They were out. I burst through the bedroom door running into my mothers arms.

"Chloe?" My mom exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me.

"No time to explain. We have to get you out of here." I grabbed her by the hand, running back down to Brian's room with everyone else close behind me. I outstretched my arm to stop any advancements. Brian's room was open and the guards we had nocked unconscious were up and walking. I turned to Brian.

"Quick! Another exit?" I whispered at him. Brian nodded, running back up the stairs and down the hallway. We had made our way to the third story when he stopped at a small door in the wall.

"Its a rubbish shoot, more like a slide really. To the outside."

"Oh hell no!" Jasmine said.

"You already smell like shit Jas. Some rubbish isn't going to make you smell any worse." Alek said with a smug smile. Jasmine went first, just to make sure everything was ok. Then Mom, then Brian and lastly me. We ended up at the back of the house, running as quickly as we could up the hill.

"I'd stop moving if i was you." A voice rang over a loud speaker. "There are snipers everywhere, and they are trained to shoot."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I said as i stopped moving. I surveyed the surroundings but couldn't see anything. "Where are they?" I asked everyone. I looked at Brian, he was looking upwards.

**Hey Readers :) Can't wait to hear what you think! thank you so much for all of your support obviously this story is sadly coming to an end. But not yet! so let me know what you think, and how you think it should end. I have a few ideas, maybe a few deaths but who knows. xx Happy reading**


	22. Chapter 22

We were surrounded. I could barely hear the choppers over my heart beat ringing in my ears. Men completely covered in black suits started to enclose around us.

"On your knees." The man on the megaphone shouted again.

"Whats the point!" I yelled into the blinding light that was now shining down on us "Kill us now. Why delay it any longer?"

"Chloe!" Alek yelled at me over the noise. It was hard to hear anything as the chopper began to land on the hill near us. Blowing everything out of its path. I had my moms hand in mine, Jas had a hold on Brian and Alek held his stance in front of me. As the chopper landed a small man exited. It was Brian's dad.

"Uniter" He said as he acknowledged my presence. Maybe if i had realized it was Brian's dad who was in charge of the Order then maybe i could have stopped this. Who am i kidding, i didn't have the balls to kill anyone.

"Let them go. It's me that you want." My mom squeezed my hand, begging me to stop. Confusion was riddled all over her face. Alek let out a deep growl.

"Whitley!" I took a step away from my mother, approaching Mr. Rezza to stand in front of him. "Let them go!" He turned his head, and nodded towards one of his soldiers. Mom and Brian were grabbed by two men, who started to lead them down the hill towards the house. "Everyone!" I screamed at Whitley. He was shaking his head profusely with a wicked grin.

"The humans can live. Everyone else.."

"You have the Uniter, the other's don't matter." I turned to look at Jas who was bracing herself for a fight. I couldn't manage a glance at Alek for fear i would crumble. "Please." I finally said, as i looked into Whitley's eyes. He shook his head.

"No can do, sweet heart." Each word he sounded out carefully before he let out a dry chuckle.

"Fine." I said as i cracked my knuckles. "Don't say i didn't warn you. I can get real feisty when I'm angry." I narrowed my gaze, letting my eyes turn to slits so Whitley would see. In unison Alek, Jas and i retracted our claws. Three against twelve. How hard can this be? With one smooth kick Whitley was pulled off of his feet and onto the ground. Turning around to place a tactical punch to the right side of one of the darks who was approaching me from behind, followed by a upper cut punch to his abdomen left the guy queezing on the ground. I looked up for a split second to see Alek grab Jas's hand to fling her around, running over three darks faces.

"Five down, five to go." Jas said as he feet were firmly on the ground again. I nodded, letting a small smile escape from my lips. Two darks advanced towards me, on of them had a knife that glistened in the choppers light.

"Hey unfair." I said as i made a gesture with my clawed hand "on second thought" I smiled widely. I knocked the knife out of his hand, using it to stab the second guy in the foot before rendering him unconscious with a punch to the skull. I crouched down to spin my leg around knocking the second guy to the ground, punching him in the stomach before squeezing his pressure point to knock him out. Jas and Alek had finished off the other guys, when a sharp pain clouded my vision. I looked down as Alek called my name. A small whole was gaping through my chest. The bullet when right through, landing in the soil a few feet away. I collapsed to my knees as my vision turned grey. Alek was kneeling in front of me, as i clung to my chest. As the darkness drew me under i couldn't help reciting in my head 'seven lives left, i still have seven lives left.'

"_Where am I?" I was standing in a marble temple, surrounded by Mai relics. _

"_A place of peace." Baset came to stand in front of me, this time her cloak had vanished and she stood gloriously in all her beauty. _

"_Shouldn't i be getting back?" I asked as i looked around the room. There were statues, painting's and carvings of Mai history upon every wall. The story of the Mai versus the Order was dated back to the origin of time. _

"_All in good time." Baset said as she took a seat in a white lounge chair that had miraculously appeared behind her. She pointed for me to take a seat, which i did in the chair behind me. _

"_Baset how am i to end this war? All of this carnage and destruction, it needs to end."_

"_All in good time Chloe, all in good time."_

"_But how? I know I must die, but how will my death bring peace?"_

"_There are some things in your life which are certain...and others that are not."_

"_There you go again with that psychotic mumbo jumbo. Please help me! I don't know what i need to do." I knew i was begging but these were desperate times._

"_There are some things in your life.."_

"_Yeah yeah, you've said that already." The marble room vanished, and as i slowly opened my eyes Alek's head was resting by my side._

I was laying on something soft. A couch? or even a bed? Alek's hands rested in mine as his head was bent over them.

"I hope you're not crying, its not very manly." Alek's head jolted up at the sound of my voice. His hair was a mess, and he was covered in suit. "Your a mess."

"You should have a look at yourself babe, you ain't no mona lisa." His smile was comforting. I placed a hand over where i had been shot, and winced in pain. Alek furrowed his brow.

"Still healing i guess." I ran a hand down the side of his face, printing to memory his features. "Who shot me?"

"Whitley." Alek said matter of factley. "But we didn't catch him."

"Where are we?" I tried to sit up, but Alek pushed me back down onto the soft surface.

"Safe house 8786709" Jasmine said as she entered the room with a small bowl and a wet cloth.

"Great! Another safe house." I stated sarcastically as Jasmine came to sit next to me. Alek was running his hand through my hair.

"This one is underground, so its not as nice as the cottage. But we are safe for the time being at least." She turned to Alek, and motioned for him to get out of the room.

"Hey it's nothing i haven't seen before." He stated as he placed his hands up in defense with a lop sided grin. "Sponge away."

"Get out Alek, its creepy. What guy wants to watch his cousin sponge his girlfriend?" Alek dropped his smile immediately.

"Good point." He left, but not before kissing me softly on the forehead. Jasmine helped me undress. Removing a single piece of clothing at a time. The healing process was almost done, but all of my muscles were extremely sore. When Jasmine helped me remove my pants she stopped.

"You didn't." She was staring at the small scar on the inside of my thigh.

"It was an accident. Sort of just happened." I said quickly, as i grabbed the cloth out of her hand and ran it down my leg.

"Well at least we know you're still bonded." I must have looked at her puzzled because she continued "the scar is still there. You didn't heal completely."

"I think thats up for debate." I removed the cloth from my thigh as Jasmine and i watched the small scar fade slowly. When it was completely gone i buried my face in my hands. "What will i tell Alek." Jasmine tried to remove my hands, but i wouldn't budge.

"So you just mark each other again, no big deal."

"You don't understand. If were not bonded i can't feel him. And if i can't feel him, i can't save him."

**Hey readers :) I loved getting your reviews, and all the new subscribers. Can't wait to hear what you think. There is still a while to go before the end so let me know if i should keep writing. I loved to know what you think will happen in the very end xx Happy Reading **


	23. Chapter 23

I had contemplated just telling him. I mean honesty is the right medicine, he'd most definitely notice eventually. Jasmine wouldn't say anything, which I was thankful for. But its not just a matter of leaving this room and saying to Alek 'oh yeah babe, by the way not bonded anymore sooo wan't to go and jump each others bones in the other room?" Greeaaat! I could see this ending extremely well.

"Are you going to sit in here all night? Cause Alek made pasta...its pretty good." Brian said as he stuck his head through the door way. I didn't look up. "Is something wrong?" He closed the door behind him, and sat down on the bed next to me. "Chloe?" I was sitting on the bed, my knees resting against my chest with my head furrowed in my hands. Brian brushed my hair away from my face, trying to raise my chin to look at him. I sighed.

"Everything's fine. Just thinking." I finally said, trying to avert eye contact.

"So you're the Uniter, then." I couldn't help but laugh.

"yep" I said with a smile. "As feeble as i may look right now, i can still kick your ass."

"Oh Woh no doubt!" Brian said, raising his hands in a defensive manner with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on Chlo, you look hungry." Brian reached out his hand.

"Starved." I said with a smile, taking his hand. I dropped Brian's hand as soon as we walked into the kitchen, no need to start world war three over touching Chloe.

"I made your favorite." Alek said, handing me a bowl of pasta.

"Favorite or the only thing you know how to make?" I said with a wink.

"Hey now, don't dis on the Petrov recipe. We make-a some fine pasta!" Alek kissed the top of my head, before leading us to the dinner table.

"So i guess everyone has been filled in on the whole Mai situation." I asked looking at my mum, who weirdly looked comfortable surrounded by a bunch of teenagers. She nodded.

"Always thought there was something weird going on with you. Just thought it was this guy." She cocked her head in Alek'd direction, he smiled. "And this guy" She turned to look at Brian. Alek's smile quickly faded. "Messing with you." At that moment Jasmine began laughing.

"Im..sorry" She said in between laughs "I...just" She placed a hand over her stomach, bending over with laughter. Slowly she calmed herself.

"What!" I asked as i placed my fork in my bowl.

"Its nothing." Jasmine was wiping away a tear. "Its just that we are going to be stuck down here for Baset know's how long, its going to get interesting. At least ill have you Meredith." We all knew what she was getting at, the love triangle revisited. But i knew that my heart belonged to Alek. Speaking of Alek i really needed to talk to him. We all helped with the clean up, before deciding to get some rest. Mom said that the same rules should still apply, no boys in the bedrooms. Unfortunately for me everyone else agreed.

"You know if you an Alek need some alone time, ill sleep out here." Brian lowered his voice as he spoke. Mom and Jas had already gone to bed. There were two rooms, one with three beds the other with two. Clearly the numbers worked out. Alek was taking the time to have a shower. He said something about, 'I cooked so you clean.'

"I don't want to put you in that position Brian." I stopped scrubbing the pan i was working on to look at him. He shrugged.

"Its no problem really, who knows how much time we all have left. Might as well be with the ones we love." He wasn't looking at me as he spoke, but in that moment i realized that Brian had no one. His dad turned out to be the king of nuttballs and his mom was long gone. I placed my hand over his, as he lifted his head to look at me.

"Thank you." I said softly, as i nudged him slightly before returning to clean the pan. Alek came out of the bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs.

"Gosh. If my mother caught you." I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, turning me to face him.

"I think she'd be proud that her daughter caught someone in such fine shape" He was smiling one of his lop sided grins, i was dying in side.

"Oh really?" I said as i raised my feet up onto their toes "Is that what she would say?" Alek put his head to one side.

"Or at least thinking it" He began to lower his head, so his lips were inches away from mine "I see the way she looks at me." I pulled my head away to slap him on the chest.

"You're cruel."

"mmm" Alek placed his right hand under my chin, tilting it towards him. "Thats what all the girls say." His lips were only inches away when someone cleared their throat. Looking over Alek's shoulder it was my mom, again.

"Isn't it time for bed?" She asked, as she walked past us taking the glass that Brian had held out to her. I nodded, as she looked Alek and I up and down. She knows i'm the Uniter, here to save the world. I died today and yet she still has the power to send me to bed. I'm glad nothing has changed.

"Yes, i was just thinking that." Alek and I said goodnight to everyone, before walking towards the two bedrooms.

"I told you she thinks i'm hot. Did you see the way you're mom was looking at me?" Alek was being smug, but it was cute.

"I need to talk to you." Maybe blurting it out was the right option.

"What about?" Alek asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"Maybe in private is better."

...

I waited until mom and Jas were dead asleep, before i snuck out of the room almost bumping into Alek.

"Careful." I whispered at him, but i could see his whitened smile through the darkness. "Brian?" I asked, looking at the door behind Alek.

"Dead asleep, didn't want to wake the human from his human nap." I scowled through the darkness at Aleks use of human. "Sorry." He said taking my hand, and leading us towards the couch. "So what is this thing that you needed to talk to be about?" I knew i had his full attention, but i couldn't look at him. Alek still holding my hand, started to rub his thumb along my palm. Letting out a deep sigh, i began.

"When i healed, the scar faded." His thumb stopped moving. There was deadening silence.

"You sure?" Alek asked, sounding each work out slowly. I nodded.

"Jasmine was there. It just disappeared in front of us. Is your's still there?"

"Yes." Alek said, as he leaned back on the cushion drawing me up against his chest.

"So you can still feel me?" Alek nodded.

"I'm not sure what to do Chloe, i mean it was an accident to start with."

"So you don't want to be together? Is that what you are getting at?" I raised my head from his chest to stare at him.

"No!" Alek grabbed my face in-between his hands. "Of course not. I'll always want to be with you, but its not like i can just jump your bones and hope that everything will work out. I've already bonded to you, i don't know if its possible to do it again. Will it even work since i am bonded and your not?"

"Maybe we should try and find out?"

"Now?"

"What. Alek Petrov is denying me sex?" I asked with a smug smile, as i began place a line of kissed up his jaw line.

"But your mum is in the next room, with my cousin." I ran my hands over his chest, as i pulled his earlobe into my mouth.

"Didn't stop you before." I whispered into his ear.

"True...but" A small moan escaped from his lips as i placed a hand down his boxers shorts.

"But nothing. There is no other man i'd rather be.."

_The room went blank, and i awoke in a graveyard._

"_Seriously! Your timing is just great." I yelled, as i surveyed my surroundings. It was pitch black, the only illuminating light was from the burning buildings in the distance. Through the surrounding trees i could hear shouting. As i ran towards the noise, i noticed the voices. It was Brian and a female whom i didn't recognize. As i ran closer to the scene, the woman drew a gun shooting Brian point blank in the forehead. He collapsed to the ground, as my high pitched screech rang through the air. But he wasn't the only one dead for Whitley too was stone cold on the ground, by his wife's grave. _

"Chloe! Chloe!" Alek was shaking me. As my vision returned to focus the room was crowded.

"Sorry everyone, must have slipped." I placed a hand on my head, it hurt. I'd fallen off the couch. I caught Jas and Alek exchanging worried looks. I placed a reassuring hand on his face. 'I'm fine' i mouthed to him. I knew that i would have to explain my 'vision' to him later, but my thoughts were otherwise preoccupied.

Who was this blonde headed woman?

**Hey Readers :) I love, love, love getting your reviews! Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. xx Happy reading **


	24. Chapter 24

"Ive already told you everything Alek! Jas could you knock some sense into him please?" Alek and Jas had cornered me early in the morning, dragging me into isolation.

"I don't believe you Chloe." Alek said as he stopped pacing the room. I crossed my arms.

"Have i ever given you any reason not to trust me. Baset has been showing me weird premonitions, but never really stating that they will happen. I have told you every scenario, from the ring of fire to the most recent about Brian being shot. There is nothing more."

"I think she's telling us everything Alek. Chloe has no reason to lie." Jas tried to sound comforting, but Alek wasn't having any of it.

"She has all the reasons in the world to lie to us.." Alek began

"Umm still here!" I said waving a finger in the air, pointing at my self. "So what we are really getting at is that you don't trust me." I stood up from the bed, where i was seated and started to walk towards Alek. He knew i was pissed.

"Of course i trust you, i just wouldn't put it past you to lie right now if you thought it would save us in anyway." Alek placed his hands on both of my shoulders, i brushed them off.

"I understand what you are saying, but i am honest to Baset telling you the truth." Maybe it wasn't the right thing, or the mature thing but i stormed my ass out of there like it was on fire.

"Chloe, wait!" Alek called after me. Before i slammed the door behind me i turned to face the cousins in the bedroom, "And if you think you are touching this" i pointed to my body "anytime soon Mr. Petrov, you are sadly mistaken. I hope that you trust your hand more than me, because thats the only loving you will be getting for a while." And with that i slammed the door. As i turned i noticed my mother standing in the kitchen with her mouth wide open, as she was about to speak i put a finger up. "No, no. Don't say it." And i walked into the bathroom, locking the door so i could sit on the ground in peace. I think an hour or so had passed when a soft knock came at the door. It was Brian.

"You going to stay in there all day, cause a guys got to pee." His voice called from the other side of the door. I let him in.

"You don't really have to pee do you?" I asked when he sat down next to me, with our backs against the door. He shook his head.

"Nope, i've got a bladder like a piece of steel. Unlike your granny bladder."

"Hey!" I said, slapping him playfully on the arm. "I don't have a granny bladder." I sighed. "Since when did everything get so complicated?"

"From what i've heard, since you turned sixteen." Brian was smiling one of his cooky smiles, it was comforting.

"Oh so your an expert on me now?" I asked, holding back my laugh.

"No, but i care about you. So i'm interested in the things that are going on with you. Speaking of.." Brian indicated behind him.

"Don't even mention his name. He's having trust issues."

"That doesn't sound like him at all." Brian's said, as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I know he means well. And i think it's just that he thinks i'm going to do something stupid. Like get my self killed, again." I rested my head against Brian's shoulder. "I'm glad that your here."

"You are?" He asked, sounding rather surprised. I raised my head to look at him, and nodded.

"Of course. You always knew how to keep me sane."

...

I must admit that i was scowling at Alek across the lunch table, i was being petty i know but it was pissing him off.

"Enough!" My mom said, slamming down her knife and fork. "We shouldn't be fighting with each other, when there is a war going on upstairs. People are already getting hurt, why should we add ourselves to that equation?

"I'm sorry." Alek said, as he took my hand in his. I pulled away.

"You can't constantly be doubting me Alek! I trust you with all of my heart, but i'm not going to deny the fact that i know we are both capable of doing things that are stupid. I honestly don't know what is going to happen, but if it came down to it i'd sacrifice all of my lives to save you. Just as i know you would do for me." Before the tears came, i steadied myself to leave. But Alek grabbed my hand and stood with me.

"The thought of losing you, stops my heart every time. I couldn't imagine a world where i wasn't able to see you everyday, to touch you" Alek stroked the side of my face, cupping my chin. "To just be around you."

"This is getting way too lovely duvy for my liking" Jasmine said as she cleared her throat. "Its sickening to watch you Alek be all emotional."

"Always ruining a moment Jas" Alek said as he narrowed his gaze at his cousin.

"Its a talent of mine." She said, pretending to brush a bit of dirt off her shoulder. Jas's phone started to vibrate, and as she looked at the caller her face dropped. "Its Valentina" She clicked answer, and just listened. Breaking the silence with 'yes' or 'ok' every now and then. As she hung up, Jas rose from her seat. "Valentina has issued protection for Meredith and Brian to leave."

"What!" I said taking a hold of my mom's hand.

"I'm not leaving Chloe here." Mom said, as she squeezed my hand.

"Meredith, you don't have a choice. You can't protect yourself, and Chloe's safety is compromised if you are around."

"That is complete and utter BULLS.."

"Chloe!" Mom ran a hand down the side of my face. "Jasmine is right."

"When will the escorts be here?" Brian asked, as he looked at Jasmine.

"Within the next half an hour."

...

We packed as much food and items of clothing we could for mom and Brian. It wasn't much, but it should last them until they were fully evacuated from the city. A soft knock came from the latched door. Jasmine opened it hesitantly letting in two Mair guards.

"keep yourself safe!" Mum said as she squeezed the air out of my lungs.

"you too." I overheard her talking to Alek as she said her goodbyes.

"Don't let her do anything stupid." Alek nodded in agreement.

"So i guess ill see you when all of this is over." Brian said as he wrapped me into a hug.

"I guess so. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." Brian said with a slight smile.

"Under no circumstance do you come back here, especially not to visit your mom."

"What, why?" He asked in his confusion.

"Just promise me?"

"Ok. I promise."

As they all left Alek wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"You'll see them again." he whispered.

"I know."

...

We were summoned to see Valentina the next day.

"Where winning, at the moment." Were her first words when we all sat down in front of her. "We have lost many lives, but our forces are driving the Order out."

"Haven't the governments been wondering why San Fran is in such chaos?" Valentina shook her head.

"The Order has power in the government. To the rest of the world, San Francisco had a chemical spill. Which is why everyone has been evacuated." A loud knock came from the door, as all of our claws retracted. Alek, Valentina and Jasmine placed hands over there noses scoffing in discuss. There was no doubt in who it was. Kai.

**Hey readers :) Love getting your reviews and hearing what you think, so keep them coming. New chapter should be up soon xx Happy reading **


	25. Chapter 25

"Can we please not let him in" Alek was holding his noes "This place already smells enough." I scowled at him.

"Don't be a whining Mai! It doesn't look good on you!" I said sternly. "Kai!" I exclaimed as i turned to face him, draping my arms around his body. I guess i was just glad that someone i cared about was still alive.

"Its good to see you Chloe." Kai said, as his voice was muffled by my skin. Alek let out a small growl behind us, but I ignored him.

"What brings you here?" I asked as we pulled back.

"The Order has nearly wiped out all of the Jeckles." Kai started as we walked towards the group.

"Your dad?" I asked, touching his shoulder briefly. Kai shook his head.

"He passed away two days ago."

"Im so sorry Kai." Drawing him into another hug, i could hear Alek growl from behind us.

"You want us to help you?" Valentina sounded cross, and as i looked at her her arms were folded.

"No." Kai said shaking his head. "We want to help you."

...

It was nice seeing Kai again, after all we didn't exactly part on nice terms. Alek was being protective, never leaving my side for more than a few seconds. I couldn't figure out whether he was trying to protect my life or my heart.

"You know, he's not going to bite." I whispered to Alek as he handed me a cup of coco.

"Chloe, you can never be too safe." His face was stern, as he looked over my head at Kai and Valentina talking on one of the sofas. Kai's scent didn't seem to bother Valentina, or at least she wasn't showing it. After all the extra power is useful right now.

"Your going to have to trust him Alek. We need his help." I took a sip of the coco, burning my tongue in the process.

"Sorry." Alek said as he noticed me spitting the drink back into the cup. "I don't have to trust him Chloe." He handed me a glass of water.

"Fine. But you trust me right?" I asked as i took a sip.

"Yes." He knew where i was going with this.

"Good! Because I trust Kai."

"He has never given you a reason to trust him Chloe. Remember what happened last time?" My mind flashed to when Alek was all beaten up, after the Jackels attacked.

"It wasn't his fault."

"Right. He was completely defenseless in the whole process." Aleks voice went up an octave, he was getting angry.

"It wasn't his fault, he didn't know any better!" I knew I was shouting, but didn't care.

"Could you two stop having a lovers quarrel." Jasmine said as she appeared from the corridor into the kitchen.

"Where not fighting!" Alek and I said in unison, before looking at each other and turning our heads.

"Riiiiggghhht" Jas drew the word out as she threw her head back. Valentina interrupted before another fight would break loose.

"I think its best that every body get some sleep." She sounded rather calm, given the situation. Jas nodded and headed to her room. Kai took the spare, and Alek wondered into his.

"Umm Valentina, have you heard from my mom?" I said as i scratched my head. She nodded.

"There safe Chloe, as are we for the moment." I placed my cup in the sink, briefly washing it out.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep Valentina, not when a war is going on." I motioned my hand towards the windows, staring at the demolished buildings in the distance. "Especially since it is all my fault."

"Chloe, you can't change the life you were born into. You must accept it."

"I'm trying too, but how am i supposed to fulfill my destiny as the Uniter if you won't let be out there?" Valentina was silent for a while, before she spoke.

"Tomorrow." Was all she said before she went to her room.

...

I didn't bother going to Alek's room. Sleep was not on the schedule for me this evening.

"Nocturnal are we?" Kai's voice rang from behind me. I let out a deep sigh.

"I guess so." I swiveled in my chair to look at him. "You too I see." He nodded. "Whats it like out there Kai, i've only been exposed to so little."

"mmhmm. I heard you lost another life Chloe. No wonder they are keeping you protected." Kai opened one of the cupboard doors, looking for food. I motioned to the fridge.

"I just feel useless." Kai sat down next to me, munching on a two day old steak.

"Your not useless Chloe, these are just the cards that your life has been dealt."

"But people are dying."

"People die every day."

"Yes. But not because of me." Kai placed down the steak, cleaning his hands on his jeans before tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Think of the cause we are all fighting for. To protect both our kinds, and the humans. Your role is nobal, but this wouldn't be a war predicted since the beginning of time without a little blood shed." I slapped in on the shoulder lightly with a smile.

"Since when did you get so smart." Kai shrugged, picking up the steak for another bite.

"It comes naturally, i guess" Kai smiled, showing his impeccable white teeth. "So you and anger Mai then?" He asked motioning to Alek's door.

"Yep." I said with a sigh.

"So he's not that good in bed then." My body stiffened as i scowled at Kai.

"Wo wo their Kai! Personal..." Kai shrugged. "And not that you need to know, but we have great sex." Kai let out a low laugh. "What!"

"Nothing." Kai said shaking his head, calming his laughter. "Just if it was me, i wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you. Every chance we got, no matter where we were.. lets just say we'd have some fun."

**Hey readers :) yes i know i haven't updated in a while, but i hope that you enjoy this chapter and are all having awesome days. xx love you all; happy reading :)**


	26. Chapter 26

I couldn't help it, but my heart began to race. Its not like I was going to rip my clothes off and jump him, but I was definitely thinking about it. What AM I THINKING! CHLOE! you have got the perfect man waiting for you behind that closed door, you love him and he loves you. You both bonded with each other, then why haven't you left yet?

"You shouldn't say those kinds of things Kai." I stated rather bluntly, glaring at him.

"Why not?" Kai's smiled a toothy grin. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" Softly he moved his hand to my face, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yes." I said, as I slapped his arm away. We both felt it, there was a jolt of electricity as he touched me. I had noticed it when we hugged on his arrival, but didn't think anything of it. Mai's and Jackles are not meant to be together, its like cats and dogs. They may work together, like in that horrible animated movie, but never be together. Right? "I'm going to bed Kai." I looked him up and down. "You should too." And with that I gained enough courage to leave, on shaky legs mind you but I still left. I pushed opened the bedroom door to find a snoring Alek. He was gorgeous, chiseled out of greek god. I think it is this bonding mess that is screwing with my mind. And in the amounts of everything else, my relationship dramas shouldn't be on the top of list. But they were, and I knew it was significant. I just couldn't figure out why.

"Are you going to be standing in the door way all night?" Alek's sleepy voice called through the darkness "Because this bed is quite toasty warm, and there is room for one more." I slipped off my jeans, leaving my panties and shirt on as I pulled back the covers to climb into bed. I nestled up against Alek's chest as his arms drew me nearer.

"I was thinking that when this was all over, we could go away somewhere. Just the two of us?" I was pretty sure that he wasn't asleep yet, or at least not fully asleep.

"Sounds great Chloe, anywhere in particular?" Alek kissed my forehead, before resting his head a top of mine.

"Anywhere, maybe europe? I wouldn't mind visiting the Ukraine."

"So this is more of a discover yourself adventure then a romantic getaway?" His voice didn't sound harsh, he was too tired for that.

"Maybe. It was just a thought."

"It sounds brilliant Chloe. As long as we get some alone time, i'm all for it." I could hear the smirk in his voice, as he squeezed me tightly.

"You bet." I smiled to myself as I burrowed my head against his chest. "Speaking of alone time?" I spoke very softly. "We are alone now."

"So it appears." Alek said through a yawn. That was enough assentive. We both needed out sleep.

...

The sun had not risen, and yet it was almost 7am. Maybe the sun wouldn't shine every again? Maybe our lives would be consumed by the darkness.

"You shouldn't think so much in the early hours of the morning." I knew Alek was smiling, even though my eyes were still closed. "You'll get frown lines." I pouted. To my surprise Alek pressed his lips against mine, pulling himself on top of me to rest in between my legs.

"mmm." I mumbled as he kissed a line down my throat. "Why can't I wake up like this every morning?" Then reality set in, and my eyes jolted open. "Oh crap! I really am awake." Alek chuckled against my neck.

"Yes." He said seductivly.

"And you are naked." He nodded, as he found my lips again.


End file.
